


Títeres errantes

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Drarry en Español, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Muggle Technology, Revivamos el Drarry, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Eran títeres de lo que creían correcto, pero, un día, cuando el corazón pudo más que la razón, cuando sus sentimientos fueron superiores a sus miedos, dejaron de serlo. Rompieron los hilos y huyeron juntos.





	Títeres errantes

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil de ao3.

**I.**

ENLACE INMINENTE ENTRE  _ ASTORIA GREENGRASS  _ (hija menor del magnate Silvain Greengrass) Y  _ DRACO MALFOY _ (heredero de la fortuna Malfoy),

por Rita M. Skeeter.

[lee el artículo completo, págs. 12-16]

_ Ni de broma _ .

Harry ha aprendido muchísimas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Para bien o para mal, según el cristal desde el que se mire, le han hecho quien es hoy en día. Le gusta la persona en la que se ha convertido, pero se odia intensamente cuando cosas tan nimias, como un artículo de periódico, le afectan.

Es decir, ¿por qué le molesta tanto?

Bien. No necesita responder esa pregunta, ni formularla, porque conoce perfectamente la respuesta. No obstante, eso no hace las cosas más fáciles. Lleva casi quince años fuera de Inglaterra, lejos de los problemas de la comunidad mágica británica, así que, ¿por qué narices alguien creería gracioso enviarle la portada y un jodido artículo de un periódico que siempre ha despreciado?

¿Y con qué intenciones?

Uf. Otra pregunta tonta. Vaya mañana llevaba.

Suponía que el culpable era el mismo individuo que se había tomado las molestias de escribirle una carta explicándole el porqué era esencial que apareciera en esa misma boda para evitar la hecatombe. Sí, había usado la palabra  _ hecatombe _ . Y sí, Harry había necesitado comprobar un diccionario en línea para ver si la palabra estaba bien escrita. O existía.

Volviendo al punto antes de que su cabeza decida que es  _ esencial _ hacer una  _ hecatombe _ con su cerebro. Normalmente, todo hay que decirlo, aunque casi nunca le pasa nada sumamente interesante, salvo ese día que un hincha del equipo contrario intentó  _ cruciarlo _ en medio de un partido, o cuando esa chica tan mona, o eso decían los medios, él no pudo fijarse, le regó literalmente con una poción de amor y le enseñó las tetas, a parte de eso, no se encuentra nunca en situaciones tan peliagudas.

¿Por qué alguien perdería el tiempo  _ pidiéndole _ ayuda? No, no es una pregunta con una respuesta obvia. O eso espera. 

Estaba nervioso. 

Era un hecho.

Sin embargo, no sabía exactamente que le ponía tan nervioso. Si era el maldito artículo, que estaba justo ahí, en su mesa, suplicando para ser leído, o que alguien, no tenía claro quién, porque aún no había leído la firma ni tenía poderes adivinatorios, gracias a Merlín, quisiera que Harry (¿por qué él?) interrumpiera una boda. 

Palabras textuales: « _ no dejes que Draco haga una estupidez. _ »  

Estupidez.

Era hasta gracioso leer esa palabra ahí. ¿Draco Malfoy haciendo estupideces? ¡Ja!

Por si alguien no lo ha entendido, a veces sucede, era ironía. O sarcasmo, Harry nunca ha terminado de comprenderlo. El punto es que Malfoy hace estupideces, las ha hecho toda su vida, ¿por qué cambiar en la adultez? ¿Y por qué mierda le importaba que no lo hubiera hecho?

Harry bufó de forma exagerada y se repantigó en la silla. El techo pedía una mano de pintura urgente y él, un milagro para no hacer ninguna gilipollez. Era una persona inteligente. Lleva casi quince años sin hacer gilipolleces, solo espera no acabar con su récord tan pronto y menos por Draco Malfoy. O, mejor dicho, no por un completo desconocido. 

O desconocida.

Recupera la carta, que también había dejado tirada encima de la mesa, peligrosamente cerca de su taza de café y de esa gotita que resbala a cámara lenta. Sus ojos descienden por esa caligrafía puntiaguda que le pone de los nervios hasta hallar el nombre del culpable de su quebradero de cabeza a las siete de la mañana. 

Era una mujer.

Se frota los ojos para estar cien por cien seguro de que ha leído bien el nombre y se acerca la carta tanto que acaba golpeando sus gafas (¡ojo!, más patético y no nace) ¿Realmente le había escrito  _ esa mujer _ ? Sus únicos recuerdos compartidos se basan en risas malvadas por parte de ella y ceños fruncidos por parte de él. O algo así.

No lo entiende.

Tal vez lo que no le entraba en la cabeza era que esa loca hubiera contacto con él para pedirle ayuda como si supiera… 

No.

> « _ Potter. _
> 
> _ Sé que no somos lo que se dice comúnmente como “amigos” ni siquiera se nos puede etiquetar como “conocidos-que-se-cartean-de-vez-en-cuando”, pero me resultaba impensable no contactar contigo de alguna manera. Eres un hombre ocupado, lo capto, pero espero que mis  _ pajaritos  _ hayan hecho bien su trabajo para que este paquete no acabe en manos equivocadas ni abandonado en una esquina junto a toda la porquería que recibirás diariamente.  _
> 
> _ Quita esa cara de asco, santo Merlín. _
> 
> _ No estoy aquí para criticarte ni gastarte una broma de mal gusto, sino para pedirte ayuda. No te escribiría si no me quedase más remedio, para que lo sepas. Necesito tu presencia en lo que ya puedes suponer es la boda de Draco. Es mi amigo, tengo miedo y sé que eres la única persona capacitada para impedir esta hecatombe de dimensiones gigantescas.  _
> 
> _ Eres una pieza esencial en mi plan.  _
> 
> _ Te pido por lo más sagrado (que no es Chanel ni Gucci ni Vuitton, aunque podría), por favor no dejes que Draco haga una estupidez de la que se arrepentirá toda la vida. Soy su amiga y nunca me perdonaré haberle fallado cuando más me necesitaba.  _
> 
> _ Un cordial saludo, _
> 
> _ tu aliada.» _

Y ahí, justo ahí, sus iniciales. No había que ser un genio para imaginar de quién se trataba. Podría haberlo sabido desde la primera línea, en realidad. 

Suspiró frustrado mientras pensaba cual sería el plan de ataque. Lo más lógico, visto desde su perspectiva, de toda la mierda que arrastraba Draco Malfoy, sería quemar todo y fingir que nada había pasado, que su día era el mismo que había programado la noche anterior, con la sutil diferencia de que había malgastado al menos una hora  _ haciendo nada _ . 

Sí, era lo lógico, pero no lo que  _ quería _ hacer.

Observó la invitación, perfecta en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Le provocaba asco solo rozarla con los dedos, porque de verdad que daba la sensación de ser pura seda. O quizá lo que más repelús le causaba era que la maldita invitación pusiera su nombre con unas letras elegantísimas y bañadas en oro, como si le estuvieran esperando;  _ como si Draco Malfoy le quisiera allí _ . 

No era así.

Ni por todo el oro del mundo. 

« _ 3 de abril, 2012; mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire _ .»  

Dolía.

Todavía dolía.

Se mordió el labio inferior con una fuerza innecesaria, pero ni con esas consiguió hacerse una herida que igualara el dolor que estaba empezando a gestarse en su pecho. Dolor, para qué mentirse, que siempre había estado ahí, relegado a un segundo plano desde que se marchó de Inglaterra, pero esperando al momento adecuado para salir a la superficie.

_ ¡Y una mierda! _

Harto, a niveles inimaginables, convocó su varita con un  _ accio _ no verbal y se dispuso a deshacerse de toda prueba física que demostrara que había recibido esa carta o que Draco Malfoy iba a casarse con una mujer. No sabía qué hechizo sería el más adecuado para la hecatombe, ¿un  _ evanesco _ ? 

No, mucho mejor.

Un  _ incendio _ . 

Su teléfono decidió que era un buen momento para sonar. Harry estuvo tentado a usar ese ruidito incesante como banda sonora, sería adecuado incluso, pero al final optó por ver quien le llamaba a esas horas. Bien podría ser su representante, para decirle por millonésima vez que no era una buena idea retirarse tan pronto, o el capitán del equipo, para ultimar los detalles de su partida.

Ninguno.

Era Hermione.

O lo que es lo mismo: señal para convertir en cenizas la invitación, la carta y el artículo cuanto antes.

—¿Hermione? —respondió dubitativo, porque era un idiota monumental y punto—. ¿Qué hora es en Inglaterra?

— _ No demasiado tarde.  _ —Casi podía ver a su amiga poniendo los ojos en blanco. Por el sonido de fondo, imaginaba que se encontraba en su despacho todavía—.  _ Te llamaba para darte una buena noticia _ .

Lo dudaba.

—¿Cómo de buena es esta noticia para que no hayas esperado, no sé, un par de horas más?

Hermione soltó una risita.

Y raspó el papel, seguía escribiendo a pesar de estar hablando con él.

— _ ¿Sigue en pie lo de renunciar al Quidditch? _

—Sí, la última lesión fue grave y tengo una edad… —Era una verdad a medias. Hermione lo sabía y él también, pero ambos fingían que no era así—. Me viene bien un cambio de aires.

— _ ¿Un negocio pequeñito tal vez? _

—Sí.

— _ ¿Has elegido donde vas a instalarte?  _ —No le gustaba por donde se estaba encaminando la conversación. Hermione no malgastaba tiempo en preguntas circunstanciales—.  _ ¿O te quedarás con Peter? _

Casi se rio.

Casi, por respeto a su mejor amiga y al idiota de Peter, que estaba muy bueno, no lo hizo.

—¿Por qué no vas al grano, Mione?

Ya no se escuchaba el sonido de la pluma raspando el papel, solo silencio.

— _ No me llames así nunca más, Harry, ¡lo odio!  _ —Los silencios innecesarios lo estaban empezando a mosquear. Qué sensible estaba hoy—.  _ Y sí, iré al grano. Ron me ha dicho que el señor Roberts está al borde de la ruina…, ¿le recuerdas? _

Y fue ahí cuando su sexto sentido, al que había mandado a freír espárragos minutos atrás, salía de su cabeza para darle una patada en el trasero mientras gritaba, al son del timbre del teléfono, ese que había querido usar de banda sonora,  _ ¡tonto!, ¡tonto!, ¡más que tonto! _

No era tonto.

Era gilipollas.

— _ El hombre quiere jubilarse en unos meses, pero está casi en la ruina. Harry, ¡necesita un empujoncito! ¿Y no es esto lo que buscabas?  _

Quería negarse.

Merlín, joder si quería.

—Hermione… —empezó, pero la chica no parecía que le estuviera escuchando, o quizá se imaginaba lo que iba a hacer, y siguió hablando, explicándole lo mal que estaba el pobre hombre y lo bien que le vendría una mano extra. 

A él le vendría bien una copa de cianuro ahora mismo y no se quejaba.

— _ Harry, ¿qué dices?, ¿cuándo vienes? _

Nunca en la vida.

Antes muerto.

Eran respuestas tan apropiadas, pero…

—¿El 2 de abril? —Hermione dio un chillido nada normal en ella para expresar su alegría—. Pediré un traslador para ese día. Te llamaré con los últimos detalles.

No dejó que siguiera hablando.

Colgó.

Y si no estrelló el teléfono contra la pared, fue porque lo que menos necesitaba era gastar tiempo comprándose uno nuevo. Su mirada se dirigió automáticamente a la mesa, donde descansaba su desayuno, la invitación y la carta, burlándose de él y de su mala suerte. 

Sin embargo, aunque quería hacerse una bola en una esquina y fingir que el mundo fuera de esas cuatro paredes no existía, se obligó a continuar con su rutina porque tenía una fecha que marcar en el calendario y muchos problemas que resolver todavía, como para permitirse compadecerse de sí mismo.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se atragantó con un tazón de cereales, mandó unos cuantos mensajes a su representante, que estaría furioso, y escribió un par de cartas oficiales al equipo. Todo eso sin pensar en que en menos de dos meses estaría de vuelta en Inglaterra.

Abrió el armario para vestirse, ya que el equipo tenía entrenamiento, pero en lugar de eso extrajo una caja del fondo. No tenía polvo, a pesar de que llevaba unos cuantos años ahí guardada, y se sentía demasiado familiar para ser saludable. 

Sin pensarlo mucho, porque si lo hacía no sería capaz de enfrentarse a su pasado, la destapó. No había nada del otro mundo: una fotografía de sus padres, otra de sus amigos, el Mapa del Merodeador, que Sirius y Remus le entregaron al empezar Hogwarts, y una snitch defectuosa.

La cogió con cuidado, apreciando el ala rota y el dorado que siempre le había fascinado cuando niño. Todavía lo hacía. Sin embargo, esta snitch era diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera tenido alguna vez en su poder, era mucho más importante, era más que una snitch rota, lo era  _ todo _ .  

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

O de echarse a llorar, nunca había entendido la diferencia.

Acarició con delicadeza la snitch, dejándose llevar por un segundo por ese cúmulo de emociones y recuerdos que había atesorado en el fondo de su corazón, y suspiró. La había cagado otra vez y la volvería a cagar dentro de unos meses. 

Era ya inevitable, como esa maldita carta.

**II.**

Draco está aterrorizado.

No es capaz ni de reconocer su reflejo en el espejo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan fuera de lugar en unas túnicas de gala hasta esa tarde. Sabe que la ropa no es la culpable. Tampoco que la modista y su madre lo hayan tenido ahí parado durante horas porque no terminan de estar convencidas con los arreglos. 

No, el problema se encuentra en él. 

Es él.

Se remueve ligeramente incómodo al llegar a esa conclusión. Se había pasado los últimos meses callando la vocecita que le gritaba  _ que huyera o acabara con esa farsa de una vez _ . Sin embargo, ahí estaba, parecía que se hallaba justo ahí, a la altura de su oído, susurrando en gritos todos sus miedos. De repente, porque es así, de sopetón, la tela de la túnica le aprieta demasiado y estar subido en ese taburete, le supone un esfuerzo monumental. 

¿Podría ser vértigo? ¿En serio?

Es patético.

Necesita salir de allí cuanto antes, porque se está asfixiando. Le falta el aire. No es una ilusión. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se obliga a cerrar los ojos, a respirar hondo, varias veces incluso e intenta que su madre no se de cuenta.  _ Se obliga _ a imaginarse haciendo lo imposible, lo que lleva deseando hacer desde hacía una eternidad. Suena ridículo en todos los aspectos posibles, ya que le sale natural. Casi se puede ver dando un salto (uno elegante, por supuesto), deshaciéndose de las túnicas con un chasquido y corriendo hasta la libertad.

¿Pero qué libertad?

No es un prisionero.

Esa afirmación cada vez sonaba más a una interrogación. 

—Draco, cariño, ¿te aprieta? —pregunta, malinterpretando su reacción. Su madre, ajena a sus delirios mentales, cruza la distancia que los separa, como si así pudiera ver donde está el problema—. Cosette, querida, ¿puedes hacer algo con su cuello? Está pálido.

Cosette Beauvoir es la modista de la familia Greengrass. Una mujer larguirucha y de sonrisa afable, a pesar de tener siempre la nariz arrugada (dato importante, claro, porque le recordaba a su madre cuando está rodeada de gente de clase baja), cosa que afeaba su rostro de forma exagerada. Parece la típica mujer en la que uno confiaría para contarle todas sus preocupaciones.

Que lo pareciera no era lo mismo que decir que lo fuera. 

Gracias a Salazar, Draco no era un inconsciente. 

Esa mujer estaba en la nómina de Silvain Greengrass. 

—Mi cuello es perfecto, señora Malfoy —comentó malhumorada, pero, con un movimiento de varita, lo aflojó—. Señor Malfoy, bájese de ahí para que se lo ajuste correctamente.

Frunció el ceño.

No le gustaba que le dieran órdenes.

Sabe que es más que eso, pero le gusta aferrarse a la idea de que si va a montar un espectáculo digno de un niño de cinco años, es por eso, porque odia que alguien inferior a él le de órdenes, y no porque quiera una excusa para retrasar esa locura aunque solo sea por unos minutos más. 

No es patético.

Es lo siguiente.

—No —dice con una seguridad impropia en él. Su madre abre mucho los ojos, totalmente desconcertada, mientras Cosette, que no parece sorprendida, le fulmina con la mirada. Draco casi puede saborear la bronca que le va a caer, pero ni siquiera la imagen de Silvain Greengrass le hace retroceder—. He dicho que no.

Tal vez un poco sí. 

La voz le falla en el último momento, pero no el orgullo, pues se aferra a ese pequeño atisbo de seguridad que le proporciona mirarse en el espejo. Era como si necesitara verse reflejado para mantenerse de una pieza, o para reconocerse detrás de esa segunda piel con la que se disfraza todos los días.

Su madre tiene que ver algo de ese sufrimiento porque no permite que Cosette se adelante y le grite.

Draco se lo agradeció en silencio.

—¿Cómo se atreve, mocoso engreído…?

—Perdónenos, Cosette… —Su madre sujeta el brazo de la modista con una delicadeza envidiable. Draco no sabe si habría podido, si hubiera estado en su situación—. Son los nervios, querida, nos pasan factura a todos en algún momento…

Su madre parece apenada de veras.

En cambio, Cosette parpadeó confundida, pero acabó concediéndole a su madre lo que le había pedido. 

Se marcha sin protestar. 

Ojalá Draco fuera un poco más como ella.

No cabe la menor duda de que las cosas serían mucho más sencillas. Al sentir que iba a perder el control de sus emociones de nuevo, repite los ejercicios de relajación, preguntándose inútilmente si Pansy tendría razón por una vez en su puta vida y debería haberse marchado una temporada al extranjero, para así retrasar lo inevitable.

_ O para desaparecer para siempre _ . 

El toque de su madre en su hombro, le hace dar un respingo y volver a la realidad. Sus miradas se cruzan en el espejo. Los ojos azules de su madre, que han sido siempre su debilidad, están cargados de preocupación y algo más que Draco no consigue descifrar, pero que le pone igual de nervioso. Se humedece los labios y traga saliva con fuerza. Tiene un nudo en la garganta que lo está matando. 

_ Todo _ allí lo está matando. 

No puede marcharse a ningún lado. No es un crío que puede hacer un berrinche y conseguir todos sus caprichos. Bastante ha retrasado sus responsabilidades familiares para intentar pedir una prórroga indefinida.

—Mi amor… —Hay una suavidad y un cariño en su voz que resulta demoledora. Tiembla. Joder, ¿por qué está temblando?—. Baja de ahí. Ven aquí.

Y lo hace.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no pretender por unos minutos que el cuerpo cálido de su madre es lo que necesita para calmar el dolor en su pecho? ¿la vocecita en su cabeza que le dice  _ que no está haciendo lo correcto _ ? Se deja abrazar, se deja consolar como nunca y se deja romper.

Se rompe.

En mil pedazos.

O simplemente reconoce que está roto.

Su madre susurra palabras amorosas al mismo tiempo que le dice, sin saber el daño que le está ocasionando, que  _ todo está bien _ , que es normal tener miedo a escasos días de la boda, que es natural sentir vértigo cuando uno comprende que se está siendo mayor y que es cuestión de tiempo convertirse en la cabeza de su propia familia. Draco siente náuseas solo de escucharla, por lo que aprieta su agarre en torno a ella y oculta su rostro en su pecho.

Necesita fingir que sigue siendo un niño porque si no, si no lo hace, va a terminar de romperse y no habrá forma de remediarlo. 

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se dice a sí mismo  _ que nada es real _ . 

_ Puede hacerlo. _

_ Debe hacerlo. _

—Es normal tener miedo, bebé —murmura su madre, acariciando su cabello y repartiendo pequeños besos en él—. Todos lo tenemos alguna vez.

Eso es imposible.

Es decir, es su madre, ella nunca, pero nunca, tiene miedo.

Es una verdad incuestionable.

—Tú nunca tienes miedo. —Se atreve a decir, cuando se siente capaz de hablar; a pesar de que su rostro es un desastre por culpa de las lágrimas, se aparta un poco—. Nunca. 

Es fundamental remarcar el  _ nunca _ en estas situaciones. Su madre sonríe, con esa típica sonrisa de madre que uno nunca termina de comprender, pero que a la vez sabe que significa algo inmensamente bueno. Son sus favoritas, las sonrisas a las que se aferra cuando las noches son demasiado para él.

Casi se ve tentado a alzar la mano y repasar sus labios, para memorizarlos una vez más. 

No lo hace.

No es un crío. 

—Por supuesto que tengo miedo —responde, como si de verdad hubiera formulado una pregunta. Su madre le da un beso en la mejilla, aunque es más un roce de labios que un beso, y vuelve a abrazarlo—. Constantemente. Incluso tuve miedo el día de mi boda. 

—¿En serio?

No había querido sonar tan esperanzado pero maldita sea, le importaba una mierda. 

—Claro que sí —murmura divertida—. Estaba aterrorizada. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto al casarme.

Le dio un escalofrío.

—¿Por qué seguiste adelante entonces? —preguntó y el silencio de su madre fue casi doloroso, como un golpe en el estómago.

—Por lo mismo que tú.

Draco se tensó. Era un poco hipócrita de su parte, pero no estaba preparado para que su madre le confesara que se había casado obligada, que no estaba enamorada de su padre y que incluso ahora, después de tantos años de miradas, roces o besos, seguía sin estarlo.

Merlín, no podía.

—Porque amaba a tu padre y quería pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndolo. —Le habría gustado suspirar aliviado, pero se conformó con poder asentir y que su madre no se diera cuenta de que había algo mal en él, en su reacción—. El punto es que no pasa nada por tener dudas, solo debes recordar el porqué vas a casarte.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Aférrate a tus sentimientos por Astoria y el nudo desaparecerá.

Draco asintió frenético y se mordió con más fuerza de la requerida el interior de la mejilla. El sabor metálico de la sangre le pilló desprevenido, era desagradable, pero se aferró a él para olvidarse de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Su madre se incorporó.

—Te daré un minuto para despejarte. —Le ofreció un pañuelo, Draco lo aceptó de forma automática—. No te preocupes, mi amor, Cosette es una cascarrabias, pero tiene que estar más que acostumbrada a estas cosas.

Un beso en la cabeza, y un pequeño apretón en el hombro, y se supone que todas las mierdas con las que Draco lucha cada jodido día han desaparecido para no volver. 

Ojalá fuera así de fácil. 

Draco se puso en pie con torpeza, debido a que se le había dormido la pierna derecha, y pensó en llamar a Dobby para que le preparase un baño caliente. Quizá le vendría bien, aunque solo fuera para enfurecer un poco más a Cosette, pero al final desistió y se sentó en el taburete. 

No quería ver su reflejo en el espejo. 

No quería verse los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. 

No quería ver las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, enfriando su piel. 

Tomó el marco de plata que había justo al lado. Era la única fotografía que tenía enmarcada en la habitación. La única que se había permitido mantener a la vista en un cuarto que ni de casualidad se parecía al de su infancia. 

_ En un sitio sin alma. _

Era una foto de él con Pansy y Blaise, de un viaje que hicieron hace cinco años a una isla griega. No recuerda su nombre, solo que fue ahí donde se permitió por unos días sentirse libre de su apellido. 

Libre de cargas.

Libre de ser Draco Malfoy.

Tomando una decisión, una de la que se arrepentirá enseguida, recuperó su teléfono móvil y tecleó el número de Pansy. 

Su amiga tardó tres tonos en descolgar.

—Os necesito.

**III.**

Harry solo estuvo una vez en la mansión Malfoy hace muchos años. Fue en el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Draco, unos pocos días después de que terminaran sexto año, porque prácticamente invitó a todo el mundo. Harry quiso negarse al principio, ya que era una nueva forma de ocultar a los demás su amistad mientras se aseguraba su presencia, pero acabó cediendo y pasando gran parte de la velada al lado del rubio sin pensar en nada salvo que estaban juntos.

Fue una noche agradable e imborrable. 

La fiesta tuvo lugar en uno de los salones de la mansión, no era el más amplio pero sí el que poseía las mejores vistas, por lo que Harry pudo apreciar medianamente bien parte de los jardines y hasta donde alcanzaban los terrenos de los Malfoy. Recuerda que se dijo que un día recorrería cada esquina de manos de Draco, sin necesidad de excusas o medias verdades.

Incluso que ambos hicieron una promesa.  

Podría decirse, ahora que se encuentra allí rodeado de extraños, que ha vuelto a visitar ese lugar por las razones equivocadas. Peor aún, sin ningún tipo de excusa creíble, a pesar de tener una invitación a su nombre. No sabría decir qué le molesta más, si eso o que los jardines ni siquiera parezcan los mismos. No puede ni recordar si las flores blancas que inundan el lugar estaban o no ahí hace años.

No sabe ni por qué le importa. 

O no quiere reconocerlo.

Está a punto de darse la vuelta, de alcanzar el punto de aparición antes de que alguien repare en su presencia o de que el dolor lo paralice, cuando dos personas deciden que es una fantástica idea colgarse de sus brazos. Normalmente habría tenido alguna frase ingeniosa para mandar a la mierda a cualquiera que quisiera molestarlo, pero hoy ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de reaccionar.

En realidad, no tiene tiempo ni para reconocer a esos dos idiotas.

Sí, idiotas.

—¡Potter! —El hombre que ha hablado tiene una sonrisa resplandeciente y unos hoyuelos de infarto, pero la mirada que le lanza es de reconocimiento, como si estuviera midiendo su reacción—. Cuánto tiempo, gryffindor.

Acento italiano.

O falso acento, como habría anotado Draco si hubiera estado presente.

¿Por qué seguía regodeándose en el dolor? ¿Es que era masoquista?

—Potty, no sabes la alegría que me da verte —añadió Pansy, como si de verdad estuviera sorprendida por su presencia, mientras lo arrastraba al interior de los jardines y no a la salida—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos?

Harry se preguntó como de mal quedaría si se deshacía de esos dos pesados y salía corriendo al punto de aparición. ¿Llamaría todavía más la atención? ¿Pansy se pondría a gritar como una posesa? Siempre le había parecido una reina del drama, o alguien con demasiada maldad como para dejarse manipular tan vilmente, así que optó por la opción más viable: la sutileza.

Sí, una mierda.

—Chicos, ha habido un malentendido… 

—En absoluto —le cortó Blaise, mientras Pansy afianzaba su agarre—. Tienes una invitación, ¿cierto?

—Claro que la tiene, Blaise, cariño. ¿Cómo le habrían dejado pasar las protecciones si no?

—¡Qué tonto estoy!

Pansy soltó una risita.

Aquí había algo que no cuadraba.

—Menos mal que lo reconoces, querido.

Estaba rodeado de psicóticos. No había otra explicación.

¿Qué conversación de besugos era esa? Es decir, ¿era eso una conversación en primer lugar? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba siendo la diana de una broma pesada?

Porque quizá era así.

—Tengo que irme —intervino, acabando con las risitas cómplices de esos dos. Blaise arrugó la nariz y Pansy se tensó—. Ha sido un error. Con o sin invitación.

—Potter… —le advirtió Pansy con un tono de voz que no dejaba posibilidad de réplica, pero Harry no se había criado junto a la slytherin, así que era inmune a sus encantos—. Por favor.

Eso sí que le afectó.

¿Pansy Parkinson pidiendo algo  _ por favor _ ?

Inaudito.

Si se trataba de una broma pesada, cosa que no había pensado hasta ahora pero que tenía sentido, Pansy era una actriz de primera. Nunca antes había visto tantos sentimientos reunidos en una mirada como en la suya ahora mismo. O tal vez era un idiota redomado que podían manipular solo con unos pucheros.

O  _ quería _ estar allí para  _ verle _ . 

—Está bien —accedió derrotado.

Irremediablemente, porque no iba a romperse los tímpanos escuchando la conversación que estaban teniendo esos dos, ni iba a asesinar a sus pobres neuronas descifrando sus intenciones, acabó fijándose en los invitados de la boda, que pululaban de un lado a otro, pendientes de cualquier hueso jugoso. 

De verdad que parecían depredadores, casi agradecía estar bajo la protección de Pansy y Blaise. 

La mayoría de los invitados eran completos desconocidos que Harry no conseguía encajar en ningún árbol genealógico sangre pura. Eso no le haría ni pizca de gracia a Sirius, que había perdido muchas tardes ayudándole a memorizar nombres y apellidos, o tal vez a quien le molestaría sería a Remus, que sí que se tomaba en serio estas cosas.

Pansy pareció que le estaba leyendo la mente.

Reforzó sus barreras de  _ oclumancia _ , a pesar de saber que no era necesario.

—Son familias sangre pura francesas que vienen en nombre de los Greengrass —susurró, a modo de explicación—. Habrá algún Malfoy, pero nada del otro mundo. Ni yo me sé la mitad de sus nombres.

—Di más bien que no has querido aprenderlos.

—¿Para qué? —se quejó—. ¿Lo ha hecho Draco?

Y ahí fue cuando recordó dónde estaba. No es que realmente hubiera olvidado que se encontraba en la boda de Draco, tampoco era tan idiota, y que quería salir de allí cuanto antes, pero la presencia de esos dos le había hecho relegar a un segundo plano el dolor que sentía en el pecho o lo incorrecto que era estar allí, cuando no iba a hacer absolutamente nada para detener la boda.

Porque, en serio, ¿de verdad _ creía _ que estaban en una comedia romántica donde el enamorado impedía que su amado cometiera una locura? 

Ni de coña.

Ni gryffindor ni nada.

Draco era mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones y él no estaba tan loco como para quedar en ridículo rodeado de sangre puras tradicionalistas. Ni necesita estar en la portada de los periódicos, ya podía imaginarse la cara de su representante y sus huevos colgando en su despacho.

No.

No tenía veinte años para andar haciendo tonterías y hacía una eternidad que no se veían. Habían cambiado. Ya no eran los mismos mocosos que tonteaban en las aulas en desuso o que fingían que solo eran amigos. ¿Por qué iba Harry a quedar en evidencia? ¿Por qué haría tal acto suicida?

_ Porque sigues enamorado de Draco. _

Sí, bueno. 

Eso era discutible. Bastante cuestionable. 

Quizá no, pero irrelevante un rato.

No iba a discutir consigo mismo, ¡era ridículo!

Que estuviera enamorado aún de Draco, porque lo estaba por lo que se veía, no quería decir que pudiera estar con él. Draco tomó una decisión hace ya muchos años, cuando optó que sus responsabilidades familiares eran más importantes que aceptar que de heterosexual tenía lo que Harry de… (¡mecachis!) ¡de lo que sea! ¡Madre del amor hermoso! 

Draco era gay como la copa de un pino.

Una analogía un tanto peculiar, pero como estaba discutiendo consigo mismo quedaba de lujo. El punto era que si Draco no quiso arriesgarse en el pasado, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo rodeado de personas muchos años más tarde?

Sobraba allí.

Pero aun así se quedaría a ver el acto. Más tarde se haría mirar lo del masoquismo interiorizado. 

—¡Tierra llamando a Potter! ¿Qué es tan interesante? —Harry dio un respingo y miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse que no había quedado en ridículo delante de nadie y después dirigió su mirada a un curioso Blaise—. ¿Estás de nuevo con los vivos? Te he hecho una pregunta.

—¿Sobre qué?

La sonrisa de Zabini era espeluznante.

—¿Es cierto que te lo montaste con Krum y su esposa…?

Su cerebro tardó un segundo más de la cuenta en procesar lo que ese idiota le estaba preguntando, o que Pansy los estaba arrastrando prácticamente a primera fila. 

Sí, esos dos eran de gran ayuda para hacerle olvidar sus delirios mentales. 

Casi.

—No, pervertido, ¿dónde has escuchado eso? ¿Sabes qué? No respondas.

Blaise empezó a carcajearse.

—Para ya —le riñó Pansy—. Vamos a coger sitio.

—Sí, sobre eso… —No iba a sentarse tan cerca ni de broma, pero ninguno de los dos dejó que dijera nada más.

Eran unos expertos en ignorar a las personas.

O la empatía se la habían guardado en el bolsillo. Todo era posible. 

—Pans, cariño, guárdame uno. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Quiero encontrarme con Tracey primero.

—Sin problemas. 

_ Maravilloso _ .

Pansy lo ignoró a favor de encontrar unos asientos privilegiados. O eso supuso Harry al verla analizando con ojo crítico todas las posibilidades y gruñendo a aquellas personas que osaban adelantarse a sus movimientos. Podría haber aprovechado ese momento para escapar. Es decir, no podía ser muy difícil, ¿verdad? No era complicado como tal, era lo siguiente, ya que primero debía deshacerse del agarre de acero de la slytherin y después hallar la forma de evaporarse sin recibir un maleficio en sus partes traseros.

Vamos, que no tenía tanta suerte.

Unas hadas revolotean por encima de sus cabezas segundos más tarde, dejando una estela de polvo brillante y pétalos blancos que ponen a Pansy de una mala leche indiscutible, puesto que no duda en extraer su varita (no sabe dónde la tenía guardada, ese traje era  _ demasiado _ estrecho) y lanzar chispas de colores. No son peligrosas, una le roza la mejilla, pero seguro que no les hará gracia a las pobres criaturas. 

Las hadas eran rencorosas, con un sentido del humor rozando lo peliagudo, que le recordaba peligrosamente al de los gemelos Weasley. O eso decían los libros de  _ Defensa contra las artes oscuras _ . ¿O eran los de  _ Criaturas mágicas _ ? 

Ni idea.

—Qué hijas de Circe. Uf. —Enredó los dedos en su cabello perfectamente peinado para deshacerse del polvo. Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que era una misión imposible, pero optó por mantener la boca cerrada—. Las destrozaré con mis propias manos. ¡Joder!

Eso era imposible.

Retrocedió por si acaso, y miró de reojo a su alrededor para comprobar que las hadas no hubieran ido en busca de ayuda. No necesitaba estar en medio de una ataque vengativo o lo que mierda pudieran hacer en contra de Pansy. 

La aludida, como si  _ otra vez _ le hubiera leído la mente, le fulminó con la mirada.

—Ni te muevas.

Pues no.

Solo había creído que aprovecharía para escapar.

¿Por qué mierda no lo estaba haciendo?

Dio un paso atrás y otro, pero casi chocó con una bandeja flotante y se le quitaron las ganas.

—¿Cómo estoy? —cuestionó Pansy, acercándose y toqueteándose el pelo—. Dime que no tengo más brillantina.

—No es brillantina… —Si las mirada matasen, estaría bajo tierra ahora mismo—. Estás preciosa.

—No es lo que te he preguntado. —Puso los ojos en blanco—.Sé que soy preciosa, imbécil. 

—No hay polvo de hada.

Había polvo de hada, a grandes cantidades, pero por la supervivencia de sus huevos prefería mentir como un bellaco. Pansy no pareció sospechar nada, a pesar de la mirada que le lanzó, porque se colgó de su brazo y volvió a las andadas de buscar sitios adecuados. 

—No soy tu enemiga, Harry —comentó a los pocos minutos, después de haber fulminado con la mirada a una señora con un gorro enorme—. Has venido aquí voluntariamente.

—Eso no es del todo cierto.

—¿Ah, no? No sabía que alguien había ido a tu casa a punta de varita para traerte aquí.

—Parkinson…

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, guapo. —Se puso de puntillas y arrugó la nariz. No sabía lo que había visto pero era obvio que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia—. Me harté, vamos.

No protestó.

¿Habría servido de algo?

Tendría que haberlo hecho. En menos de cinco minutos, habían captado la atención de cientos de invitados y no porque él fuera un jugador de Quidditch profesional, que también, obviamente ese detalle no ayudaba en absoluto para pasar desapercibido, sino porque Pansy había derramado una de las jarras de vino de elfo en la cabeza de un grupo de muchachas sin pestañear. 

Las chicas, por supuesto, gritaron como si alguien las hubiera amenazado con una motosierra muggle.

—¡Hecho! —Se arregló la chaqueta y ocupó uno de los asientos con una elegancia envidiable—. Siéntate, Potty, te están mirando.

¿Qué lo estaban mirando a él?

¡Qué poca vergüenza!

***

La ceremonia está a punto de comenzar. Harry no es consciente de lo que está pasando hasta que se da cuenta que no hay marcha atrás; que no puede levantarse y salir corriendo. Ya no importa quien se fije en él, o si es portada de una revista sensacionalista al día siguiente, no puede huir porque está atrapado en la escena más terrorífica jamás vista. Una escena que no tiene nada que envidiarle a sus peores pesadillas.

La gente empieza a tomar asiento a su alrededor y la magia de los elfos se extingue, dejando el jardín completamente en silencio, excepto por el sonido vibrante que hacen las hadas al decorar el lugar, o el de su corazón golpeando su caja torácica, amenazando con detenerse en cualquier momento y acabar así con su sufrimiento. 

La pareja de enamorados aparece desde puntos opuestos sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Astoria posee una luz propia que resulta insultante para aquellos que tienen la osadía de posar sus ojos en ella. Parece una muñeca de porcelana, pero su fragilidad es aparente. Harry está seguro que es una mujer de armas tomar, alguien a quien vale la pena amar y admirar. 

Draco le sonríe extasiado. 

Está completamente enamorado de esa mujer, o es un actor de primera. Quizá todos los slytherins tienen de asignatura obligatoria el teatro, porque no hay otra posibilidad que le entre en la cabeza para explicar esa devoción y ese amor que transmiten los ojos de Draco. 

Por lo menos no una que no le haga daño. 

El nudo en la garganta se hace aún más grande. Insoportable incluso. Harry no es capaz de prestar atención al funcionario que oficia la ceremonia de enlace, ni siquiera de escuchar los votos de Astoria, que deben ser bellísimos por las miradas que percibe a su alrededor. No puede hacer nada salvo mirar a Draco, beber de su imagen, y comprender que lo había perdido para siempre. 

Se aferró a la snitch como un náufrago a una tabla de madera. 

Se ahogaba y nadie parecía notarlo.

O sí.

Conectados por un finísimo hilo invisible, Draco giró el rostro hacia la multitud sin buscar nada en específico y aun así, a pesar de todas las personas que estaban allí, impidiendo que sus miradas se cruzaran, sus ojos grises acabaron chocando irremediablemente con los suyos. 

_ Fue mágico.  _

Harry nunca fue bueno leyendo a las personas, distinguiendo emociones o pensamientos, pero no sucedía igual con Draco. A su manera, aunque no siempre estuviera seguro, podía saber lo que andaba mal en su amigo simplemente observándolo en la distancia, como ahora.

¿Qué podía encontrar en los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy después de tantos años? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Pánico?  _ ¿Esperanza? _

_ Miedo _ . 

Estaba asustado.

Los dos estaban aterrorizados.

Draco no apartó la mirada en ningún momento. Era como si el mundo hubiera dejado de existir durante unos segundos, o una pequeña eternidad, excepto por ellos dos. Estaban ahí, al alcance del otro, y aun así había un abismo distanciándolos. Nunca antes se había sentido tan real, a pesar de haber vivido durante años en países diferentes, como hasta ahora.

La distancia dolía.

Era como un puñal en el corazón.

_ ¿Comedia romántica? Ojalá.  _

Draco retrocedió totalmente espantado.

Harry quiso incorporarse para salvar las distancias, porque  _ ansiaba _ abrazar a Draco tanto como necesitaba el aire para respirar; quería alejarlo del dolor, de las mentiras y del pasado que durante un tiempo supuso un muro entre ambos, pero que ahora no significaba nada.

El tiempo no era nada cuando su corazón suplicaba.

Sin embargo, como bien antes había pensado, no se encontraban en una historia de amor donde los enamorados alcanzaban sus  _ felices para siempre _ . Astoria, ajena a lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su futuro esposo, tomó su muñeca con una devoción admirable, rompiendo una conexión que solo había existido durante unos míseros segundos y devolviendo a Draco a la cruda realidad.

_ Joder, ¿por qué dolía tanto? _

Harry se vio rogando a todas las deidades habidas y por haber para que Draco se negara a recitar sus votos, diera un paso al frente y le dijera a todos que no podía casarse con Astoria, con ninguna mujer en realidad, porque estaba enamorado de otra persona, porque  _ amaba a Harry _ . 

No sucedió. Al final, hasta él se aferraba a los cuentos de hada o a las comedias románticas. Draco dibujó una sonrisa en dirección a Astoria, antes de darle la espalda a Harry y recitar sus votos. Le habría gustado decir que el dolor era tan fuerte que no pudo escuchar nada de lo que dijo, pero sería una mentira. Un patético engaño. Esta vez escuchó cada palabra con una claridad inaudita mientras su corazón terminaba de romperse, cuando creía que sus heridas estaban sanando.

Había sido un error volver a Inglaterra.

Había sido un error creer que podía hacerlo.

Pansy tenía razón, de todas formas, nadie le había obligado a arriesgarse.

**IV.**

No se quería emborrachar para hacer el ridículo en su propia casa, pero acabaría haciéndolo si seguía bebiendo tanto. Astoria le había estado lanzando miradas precavidas durante gran parte de la velada, como si quisiera decirle algo sobre su comportamiento inadecuado, mientras paseaban por el salón, saludando a sus invitados y agradeciéndoles su presencia en la boda.

Draco ni recordaba la mitad de los nombres de esas personas. 

Astoria sonrió a un bebé regordete que no dejaba de chuparse el dedo y le dio dos besos a la dueña del mismo. Draco solo fue capaz de prestar atención a la selva que tenía en el sombrero. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Era hipnotizante! No en el buen sentido, obviamente. ¿Dónde se había comprado esa monstruosidad? Era un insulto a la moda. Draco se sentía insultado al menos y estuvo a punto de hacérselo saber a esa asesina del estilo.

Pansy se sentiría orgullosa.

Estaba segurísimo.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti,  _ ma petite cerise _ ! —Astoria se sonrojó y se abrazó un poco más a Draco. La mujer dio unas palmaditas totalmente extasiada—. Tendréis unos niños preciosos, cereza mía. 

Esa mujer era patética.

Se lo habría dicho, el alcohol le había aflojado bastante la lengua en la última media hora pero el hecho de procesar la palabra «niños», o lo que eso implicaba, le había dejado totalmente noqueado. De repente, esa copa media vacía no era suficiente para sobrevivir esa noche. Necesitaba mucho más.

Esa mujer no podía estar sugiriendo lo que estaba sugiriendo. Es decir, ¿acababa de hablar de tener niños?, ¿de que ellos dos follaran como conejos para tener muchos bebés regordetes como el suyo?,  _ ¿¡es que estaba majareta!? _ Bien, no era idiota, su apellido necesitaba de un heredero y, para ello, era necesario tener sexo, pero eso no implicaba que fueran a follar todas las malditas noches para el resto de su vida, ¿verdad? 

Quizá había bebido demasiado.

O tal vez necesitaba unas cuantas copas más para asimilar que esa noche compartiría cama con Astoria y no sería precisamente para dormir.

Merlín, debía tranquilizarse ahora mismo.

Respirar, tan sencillo como respirar. 

—Draco, mi amor, ¿te encuentras bien? —Astoria lucía genuinamente preocupada y Draco se odió un poquito más por no ser capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos—. Estás pálido, ¿quieres sentarte? ¿o un poco de agua?

Quería libertad.

La ansiaba.

—Estoy bien… —respondió prácticamente a la defensiva, no sabía el porqué, pero sentía que todos allí estaban pendientes de él—. Quizá tomar un poco el aire…

Era una idea fabulosa eso de abandonar el salón con la excusa de que se estaba mareando o sintiendo mal. A fin de cuentas, no se alejaba demasiado de la verdad. Nadie podría mirarles mal por salir un momento a despejarse. Era lo lógico, lo esperado en esa situación, después de una celebración como aquella y del estrés que conlleva. 

Pero lo que realmente quería hacer era gritar; decirle a Astoria que se marcharan a descansar de una vez por todas, que no podía seguir en esa fiesta de locos y mantener la compostura al mismo tiempo. Si se atrevía a hacerlo, aunque no gritaría ni por todo el alcohol en sangre del mundo, tendría que afrontar lo que significaba estar a solas con su esposa y no ser capaz de hacer absolutamente nada para complacerla. 

¿Qué iba a hacer cuando estuvieran en la cama?

Salazar, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer si no se ponía duro?

El toque de Astoria en su rostro le devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Quieres un poco de aire? —preguntó con una ternura que le puso aún más enfermo, ¿por qué era tan gentil con él?—. Vamos pues.

_ Sé un buen actor, Draco, puedes hacerlo. _

Asintió a duras penas, sin creerse del todo que de verdad estuvieran a punto de abandonar el salón. Se obligó a sonreír, para que Astoria se tranquilizase un poco y no creyera que estaba a punto de desmayarse o algo así, y se dejó arrastrar al exterior. 

Sortearon a varios familiares con sombreros extravagantes, a algún que otro borracho y a un par de críos asalvajados. Estaban a punto de abandonar la sala cuando reconoció a Pansy prácticamente bloqueando las puertas. No estaba sola, ni por asomo, pero tampoco rodeada de los típicos admiradores, sino agarrada firmemente a la única persona con la que no había querido cruzarse en toda la velada.

La única persona capaz de romper todos sus esquemas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en su casa? ¿Cómo era que tenía una invitación? ¿Y por qué seguía allí?

Es que no podía tener más mala suerte, ¿verdad?

Astoria dejó de caminar al comprender que Draco no iba a dar ni un paso más. Estaba paralizado. Su cabeza no daba para más a estas alturas, ya que solo podía procesar que era jodidamente inevitable acercarse a Potter.

Enfrentarse a él.

Especialmente si Pansy estaba en la ecuación.

—¡Draco! —Pansy, que hasta hacía un minuto le estaba dando la espalda, se dirigió hasta él para darle un abrazo. Draco no atinó ni a corresponder su gesto—. Estás pálido, cariño, deberías comer algo.

No, lo que debería hacer era salir por esa puerta, correr todo lo que pudiera y refugiarse en la habitación de sus padres, pero para eso tendría que tener unos quince años menos y que Potter se esfumara, o que al menos dejara de mirarlo como si fuera el centro del universo. 

Salazar, odiaba esa mirada.

¿Lo hacía?

—Íbamos a salir a tomar un poco el aire —intervino Astoria, tomándole de la mano y dándole un suave apretón. Harry desvió la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas. No hubo ninguna emoción en sus ojos verdes—. Son demasiadas personas.

¿Por qué eso le dolía?

No debería ser así.

—Oh, pero Draco puede con esto y más —dijo la víbora de su amiga con una sonrisa más falsa que la que ponía su madre cuando se veía obligada a saludar a gente con la que se llevaba fatal—. Solo necesita un bocado, ¿qué tal un canapé de gambas? ¿No está delicioso, Harry?

El aludido se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué?

Si las miradas matasen, ahora mismo Harry estaría en el suelo.

—Los canapés de gambas.

—No me gusta el marisco.

Astoria se cubrió la boca para no reír. La escena era graciosa, especialmente la cara de su amiga. Draco se habría reído de Pansy sin ningún tipo de complejo, si no fuera porque su cabeza no podía hacer otra cosa que desconectar al tener a Potter justo ahí, al alcance de su mano, después de tantos años de abstinencia. 

No tenía sentido.

Pero era lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

—Supongo que… —Pansy estaba sin palabras. Inaudito—. Estoy segura que a ti te sentará de lujo el marisco, Drake.

No iba a responder ni a eso.

Astoria abrió la boca para replicar, ya que sabía cuánto odiaba cuando alguien se tomaba la libertad de burlarse de su nombre, pero un elfo apareció justo en ese momento para ofrecer una bandeja de canapés.

No tenía hambre.

Si comía algo, lo acabaría vomitando.

—Draco no se siente bien, de verdad que lo lamento Pansy, pero debemos salir a tomar el aire. 

Pansy frunció el ceño. 

Draco la conocía tan bien que sabía que ahora mismo estaba buscando una buena excusa para hacerle a Astoria cambiar de opinión.

No iba a permitírselo.

—Pans, hablamos mañana —intervino por fin, a pesar de sonar un poco cortado, consiguió que nadie abriera la boca; se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo, Potter. Gracias por venir. 

—Sí, muchísimas gracias por venir a los dos, ¡disfrutad!

Harry asintió mecánicamente y tomó una de las copas flotantes. 

—¿Vais a retiraros a vuestras habitaciones?

Draco se paralizó.

—¿Nuestras habitaciones?

—Sí, porque si es así, bien, pero si vais a los jardines, podríamos acompañaros.

Puta zorra. 

Bien, si su madre pudiera leerle los pensamientos, cosa que no podía hacer desde hacía muchos años, ahora mismo tendría un moretón en la mejilla por ser un cerdo con una boca muy sucia.

No sabía el motivo que le había llevado a pensar en eso ahora mismo, seguramente su sentido común no le permitía ser tan mal hablado sin sentirse mal, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ahorcar a su mejor amiga.

Quería matarla. 

Pansy sonrió inocente, esperando pacientemente a que uno de los dos dijera algo al respecto. Draco no quería mirar a Harry, sabía que no sería buena idea, pero lo hizo de todos modos. 

No le gustó lo que vio.

El malestar en su mirada era demasiado.

—Nosotros…

—Sí, nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones. Allí podrá tomar el aire tranquilamente sin que nadie le moleste, ¿cierto, cariño?

Ahora sí que quería vomitar.

No obstante, asintió.

Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de Harry.

***

La habitación está en penumbra. 

Draco observa la cama como si fuera algún tipo de arma de tortura medieval. Traga saliva. Sabe que Astoria está diciéndole algo, porque mueve sus labios y le sonríe levemente mientras se desprende de la bata de seda, pero es incapaz de hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla. 

Es incapaz de apartar la mirada de las inmaculadas sábanas.

¿Por qué son tan blancas? ¿Por qué tiene unas inmensas ganas de vomitar? De verdad que siente náuseas ahora mismo. Está tan sumido en sus pensamientos, en la montaña rusa que ahora mismo es su corazón, que no nota a Astoria hasta que prácticamente está en sus brazos. 

Lo primero que consigue ver, al apartar los ojos de la cama, son sus tetas, que se pegan a su pecho semicubierto por una camisa. Es una sensación rara, no diría incorrecta, solo fuera de lugar. No tiene tiempo de preguntarse por qué se siente así, por qué la imagen de esos bonitos pechos no le hacen  _ absolutamente nada _ , pues enseguida tiene otro asunto del que ocuparse.

Astoria le está besando.

Le besa como si no hubiera un puto mañana.

Al principio, seguramente por la sorpresa, se queda estático. No corresponde sus atenciones. Tampoco entiende por qué es así. Es un beso húmedo y tiene un cuerpo bonito contra el suyo, debería ser capaz de reaccionar, pero no lo hace. No siente nada de nada. No sabía que pudiera ser capaz de ello, pero es así.

Astoria no parece notarlo. 

Se las apaña para darse la vuelta y lanzar a Draco contra la cama, para acabar montándose a horcajadas sobre él e invadir su boca de nuevo. Draco se obliga a mover las manos, a ponerlas sobre las caderas de la chica y a corresponder el beso.

Puede hacerlo.

Cree que puede hacerlo.

Lo consigue.

Todo parece ir bien hasta que Astoria abandona su boca y desciende por su rostro, su cuello y su pecho. Es agradable. Debería serlo en realidad. Draco cierra los ojos, respira hondo y se dice que esto está bien, que puede sentirse querido y que su cuerpo va a despertar ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, su cabeza considera más apropiado recordarle otros labios, unos que solo saboreó una mísera vez, que eran menos suaves que los de Astoria, pero muchísimo más estimulantes, y cómo se sentirían haciendo ese mismo camino descendente. Casi podía verle besando su cuello, acariciando su cuerpo, lamiendo sus pezones…, era tan real…  

Jodidamente real.

Gimió.

Astoria sonrió contra su ombligo y metió una mano en sus calzoncillos.

El  _ glamour _ se quebró en cientos de pedazos. Draco se tensó totalmente asqueado, siendo consciente de lo que su cabeza había intentado hacerle creer, y, antes de que Astoria pudiera decir nada, o se diera cuenta de que no le ponía cachondo, se incorporó de un salto y abandonó la cama. 

—¿Draco? —le llamó preocupada al ver como se ponía la bata y no se volvía para mirarla—. ¿Te duele la cabeza otra vez? ¿Quieres que…?

Draco cerró los ojos.

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

Casi con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de pura impotencia al comprender que hay algo jodidamente mal en él, porque no tiene sentido que estuviera pensando en él justo en ese instante, le dice que necesita una copa. 

Astoria no comenta nada, solo lo deja marchar.

—No pasa nada malo —murmura, al quedarse sola, y agarra con fuerza la sábana para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo—. Es normal.

¿Lo era?

Draco se emborracha como hace tiempo que no hace.

**V.**

Harry sonríe al ver el resultado final. 

Nunca se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento. Tal vez podría compararse a su primer partido profesional o al día que obtuvo su primera escoba, pero igualmente seguía siendo una experiencia inmejorable. 

Recuperó el trapo, ese que había dejado tirado encima de la caja de herramientas, y se limpió los restos de grasa de las manos y los brazos. Lleva semanas trabajando en ese palo de escoba, una idea arriesgada, pues no era un modelo que la tienda trabajase, pero como el señor Roberts le había dado el visto bueno a su creatividad, Harry había sido incapaz de resistirse. 

¿Quién podría?

¿No era cierto que en eso consistía la inspiración? ¿Una chispa a la que era imposible decirle que no? 

Lanzó el trapo al suelo, sin importarle del todo donde caía, y se acercó hasta el manual que Hermione le había regalado cuando cumplió un mes en la tienda. Al principio le había parecido una soberana estupidez y no le había visto la utilidad, pero enseguida cambió de opinión. Aunque su papel en la tienda era ayudar y continuar el legado del señor Roberts, nada le impedía innovar. 

No sabía que pasaría al final, cuando tuviera lista la escoba. Lo primero sería usarla, de eso no tenía la menor duda, comprobar que todos sus cálculos eran correctos, ¿pero después? No tenía claro si sería capaz de ponerla a la venta, si tendría éxito, o si debería crear unas cuantas más antes de planteárselo. 

Tampoco sabía si su jefe estaría de acuerdo. 

Se rascó la barbilla y releyó el apartado dedicado a los tipos de pelo más difíciles de encontrar en el mercado. Podría usar el tipo común, ya que sería mucho más barato, especialmente si después decidía hacer más escobas, pero…

—Harry, muchacho. —El señor Roberts se asomó a la trastienda y le dio una sonrisa conciliadora, que no tenía mucho sentido—. Hay una chica encantadora que espera hablar contigo. 

¿Una chica encantadora?

Vaya, eso sí que era inesperado.

Puso el marcapáginas, que eran unas flores disecadas, y se preguntó quién sería esa «chica encantadora» que esperaba hablar con él ahora mismo. No podían ser ni Hermione ni Ginny, porque el señor Roberts las conocía bastante bien, así que supuso que se trataba de Luna. 

Parecía poco probable, si había llegado desde Uagadou, no vendría a hablar con él, iría hasta lo de su padre o directamente al piso muggle que compartía con Ginny. 

—¿Ha dicho algo más?

El señor Roberts negó con la cabeza. 

—No parece una mala chica.

—Bueno, déjela pasar, ¿qué puede ir mal?

Muchísimas cosas podían salir mal de repente, ya que podría ser una fan desquiciada, aunque no se había topado con ninguna desde que estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra, ni siquiera cuando fue con Sirius y Remus a ver un partido, nunca se podía bajar la guardia. Como no quería comerse la cabeza demasiado, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su sitio.

Obviamente no. La trastienda era una pocilga con olor a desinfectante, a lejía muggle y a los potingues de protección que le había comprado a Lisa Turpin el otro día. Por más efectivos que fueran, olían a huevos podridos.

Gracias a Merlín, nunca tuvo interés real en las pociones.

Se encogió de hombros, daba igual como luciera el sitio, no estaba allí para ligar con esa «chica encantadora».

Ni para esperar una eternidad a que decidiera aparecer por la puerta. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Esperando a que fuera a recogerla? ¡Una mierda!

Estaba a punto de salir a ver qué iba mal cuando unas piernas esbeltas, cubiertas por unos pantalones de cuero y unos botines negros, aparecieron en su campo visual. La «chica encantadora», que resultó ser Pansy Parkinson, sonrió desde lo alto de la escalera, una sonrisa que decía  _ mírame y muere por tenerme _ , y descendió con una sensualidad digna de una diosa griega. 

Harry se tensó. 

Habían pasado meses, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

Pansy arrugó la nariz al llegar al final, mientras se desprendía de su chaqueta de cuero rojo (¿qué problema tenía esta mujer con el cuero? ¿¡y en pleno junio!?) y lanzó una mirada asqueada al lugar. 

Harry se cruzó de brazos. 

—Este lugar está hecho un asco, Potter. 

—Es mi lugar no el tuyo —aclaró con un toque de crudeza que seguramente sería innecesario. Pansy ni se inmutó—. ¿A qué has venido?

—¿Huele a huevos podridos?

—Al grano, Parkinson. —No pensaba darle la razón en absoluto—. Como ves, no tengo tiempo para perderlo.

—Ese señor tan amable de ahí arriba, tu jefe supongo, me ha dicho que necesitas despejarte, así que… —Con una floritura de su varita, limpió el taburete y se sentó en él, cruzándose de piernas. Lucía encantada—. Tienes tiempo de sobra. En serio, ¿tan poco te pagan para no poder permitirte un ambientador?

Cerró los ojos y se armó de paciencia.

—Existen hechizos, ¿sabías? Algunos son hasta duraderos.

—De verdad que estoy trabajando.

Pansy le miró fijamente.

—¿El  _ look _ es obligatorio?

—¿Perdona?

—Entiendo lo del mono de trabajo, incluso que lo lleves desabrochado para marcar músculo con esa camiseta horrenda, ¿pero las manchas de grasa en la cara y en las gafas?, ¿no es eso pasarse? En los brazos…, casi es sexi, pero lo demás… 

Le estaba dando un puto escalofrío.

¿De qué mierda iba Pansy?

La aludida, ignorándolo olímpicamente, extrajo de su bolso un paquete de toallitas y prácticamente se lo tiró a la cara. Gracias a sus reflejos de buscador, no tuvo ningún problema en tomarlas al vuelo, aunque lo que quisiera hacer fuera todo lo contrario. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a adecentar un poco?

Harry calculó sus posibilidades.

Optó por usar un puñado de toallitas.

Pansy sonrió satisfecha. 

—Tienes una invitación —dijo al final, aunque necesitó que Harry gastase medio paquete para hacerlo. 

—¿Cómo?

Pansy bufó ligeramente agotada. Harry estrujó el paquete de toallitas con fuerza, mientras se decía que no sacaría nada si se lo lanzaba a la cara, a parte obviamente de un dolor de huevos tremendo. 

—Oye, Pansy, no sé qué mierda te ha dado conmigo, pero déjate de tonterías, ¿quieres?

—Los gryffindors a veces sois un poquito cortitos, eh. —Se alisó una arruga inexistente de la camiseta antes de darle una mirada frustrada—. Los slytherins, si nos proponemos algo, no paramos hasta conseguirlo. Tienes una invitación y punto.

Harry se lamió el labio inferior.

Pansy estaba desquiciada.

Todas las serpientes, imaginaba.

—¿Qué invitación? —Por la sonrisa de la morena, supo que había acertado con su pregunta y que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

Él sí que estaba frustrado.

—Draco y Astoria volvieron de su luna de miel el otro día. —Intentó mantenerse estoico, de verdad que quería ocultar sus emociones en una máscara inquebrantable, pero falló estrepitosamente—. Astoria nos ha escrito para ir a tomar el té esta tarde.

Pansy se lo dijo con el mismo tono que un abogado usaría para decirle a su cliente que ha sido condenado al beso del dementor.

Cada palabra era como una astilla enterrada en su pecho, por más cliché que eso sonara.

—Te habrá invitado a ti. —Se obligó a decir al ver que Pansy no parecía tener prisa para seguir hablando—. Y no, no voy a ser tu acompañante, búscate a un tío que babee por tus tetas.

Pansy se miró el escote.

—¿Qué les pasa a mis tetas? Son normales. 

Harry suspiró y se quitó las gafas para restregarse los ojos.

—No les pasa nada, el punto no es ese, Pansy, no te hagas la tonta que no te pega nada de nada. No voy a ir a tomar el té a la mansión. 

—¿Tan tajante?

—¡Sí! 

Pansy asintió de acuerdo, para la sorpresa de Harry que esperaba tener que discutir un poco más. 

_ Demasiado fácil. _

—Solo contéstame a una pregunta. —Lo sabía. Pansy no aceptaba un no por respuesta ni de coña—. ¿Por qué fuiste a la boda?

La odiaba.

Joder que si la odiaba.

—Es una pregunta tonta.

—No, no lo es. —Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó el rostro, había un brillo peligroso en sus ojos—. Nadie te obligó a punta de varita, ¿recuerdas?

Era mala.

Lo había comprobado en el convite, pero ahora no le quedaba ni la menor duda. 

—¿Importa? —Mala respuesta—. Pansy, ¿qué más te da? Draco se ha casado y han pasado meses. Es feliz.

—Eso sí que es una respuesta tonta e innecesaria.

—Que estemos teniendo esta conversación sí que me parece de tontos —replicó inseguro o quizás incómodo—. ¿Qué buscas con todo esto? Responde. 

—Uf. Me das dolor de cabeza —aclaró y volvió a acomodarse en el taburete—. Sé que Draco se ha casado. Estuve allí. También que han pasado unos cuantos meses. No soy estúpida, pero nada de eso contradice lo que te dije. 

No estaba de acuerdo.

Draco y Astoria eran felices.

O tal vez no era así y lo único que buscaba era una excusa para dejar de pensar en Draco. 

—Draco se ha casado —repitió desganado—. Ha tomado una decisión.

—Una mala decisión que puede remediarse. Conozco a mi amigo, no hay forma más adecuada para hacerlo reaccionar que obligándolo. 

—Eso es cruel, si tuvieras razón, que no la tienes.

—Soy su mejor amiga.

—Gracias a Merlín que no eres la mía.

—Oh, estoy segura que Granger también es de armas tomar. Agradece mejor que no la he metido en esto.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

Pansy rió a carcajadas.

—Lo que quiero es que mi amigo sea feliz —concluyó sin pizca de burla en su voz ni en su rostro—. Te recojo a las tres y media. Te quiero presentable. 

Pansy se puso en pie.

—Todavía no he dicho que vaya a ir.

Pansy sonrió, dándole la espalda.

—Lo has hecho.

Harry la vio marchar. No protestó a sus palabras. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Había perdido incluso antes de comenzar la pelea. Se había dejado manipular de nuevo, a pesar de estar en su terreno. Le gustaría decir que odiaba a Pansy por entrometida, por hacerle recordar cada maldita noche que se había pasado en vela escuchando los votos de Draco, pero la verdad es que si odiaba a alguien no era a ella, sino a sí mismo. 

¿Por qué no luchó por Draco?

¿Por qué Draco se ha atado a Astoria si, como dice Pansy, es incapaz de amarla? 

_ ¿Por qué no cesa el dolor de una puta vez? _

**VI.**

El agua caliente recorre su cuerpo hasta perderse en el desagüe. 

Es catártico hasta un cierto punto.

Draco observa el líquido amarillo del jabón resbalando por la esponja y por sus dedos mientras se frota la piel con saña, reteniendo las lágrimas y queriendo borrar el recuerdo de esos labios sobre su piel o sus gemidos al rozar su cuerpo desnudo. La fricción incluso en sueños es jodidamente maravillosa, pero también prohibida. 

Está asqueado consigo mismo a niveles inimaginables. No puede entender por qué un sueño húmedo sin sentido,  _ una jodida pesadilla _ , le encienda de esa forma tan animal cuando es incapaz de complacer a su esposa cada noche. 

Odia su cuerpo.

Odia su subconsciente.

Odia absolutamente todo.

El agua caliente limpia sus lágrimas, que queman al tacto, depura su piel marchita e  _ intenta _ deshacerse de sus pensamientos impuros. Esos que no le dejan en paz ni siquiera en la tranquilidad de los brazos de Morfeo. 

Necesita un respiro o va a volverse loco.

Cierra los ojos un segundo, deja que la esponja se escurra de su mano, puede sentir el roce en su pie, y acaricia con suma delicadeza el contorno de su clavícula hasta descender por su pecho, en el que se entretiene un poco más, mimando sus pezones hasta que un mudo gemido escapa de sus labios, y después alcanza su estómago, deteniéndose bruscamente.

Traga saliva.

No abre los ojos.

Respira hondo.

No puede detenerse ahora. Invoca el recuerdo de los labios de Astoria sobre su piel hace dos noches, cuando volvieron a intentar intimar. No quiere quedarse con la sensación amarga de su sabor, sino con el recuerdo en sí. Casi puede sentir su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo. 

Era hermoso, en apariencia delicado, pero extraordinario. 

Objetivamente no mentía.

Se aferra a la imagen, a los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios rosados e hinchados mientras se besaban, para así reanudar sus caricias que descendían lentamente hasta su pene inmóvil.

No funciona.

Es decir, las caricias eran un buen aliciente, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó completamente hasta que su cerebro no alteró ligeramente su recuerdo. Al principio, Draco no fue consciente de la modificación, solo podía centrarse en la neblina de placer que nació en la boca de su estómago y se extendió hasta los dedos de los pies. Necesitaba correrse tanto como respirar.

¿Cómo iba a ver algo más que eso?

Pero, enseguida, cuando estaba a punto de perderse en la espiral de autodestrucción que era para Draco alcanzar el orgasmo, pudo ver más allá del placer y comprendió, casi con dolor, que el cuerpo al que se aferraba en su mente no se parecía en absoluto al de Astoria. 

Pegó la frente contra las baldosas húmedas y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. El sabor metálico de la sangre se mezcló con el salado de sus lágrimas y con el olor del sexo que inundaba cada centímetro de ese cubículo.

Se corrió con el recuerdo apagado de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos.

Tras el orgasmo, incapaz de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar y en como se sentía, se dejó caer al suelo, haciéndose polvo las rodillas, y se hizo un ovillo.

Solo quería cerrar los ojos y caer inconsciente.

No quería soñar.

No quería sentir.

¿Tan complicado era?

Está tan sumido en sus pensamientos, esos que son una montaña incontrolada de emociones, que no escucha que llaman a la puerta del baño. Draco no reacciona hasta que le parece escuchar la voz de Astoria diciéndole que es la hora del té. Su primer pensamiento es cuestionarse cuánto tiempo lleva ahí encerrado, quemándose la piel, pero inmediatamente lo descarta.

No es importante. 

Draco quiere reír, pero sabe que solo preocupará aún más a Astoria. 

No se lo merece.

—No tengo ganas —dice, aun sabiendo que está dañando a su esposa con sus palabras y ganándose una futura reprimenda por parte de su madre. Astoria no contesta, por lo que se obliga a subir el volumen, a pesar de temer que la voz se le pueda romper—. Adelantaos, no tengo hambre. 

Astoria se queda en silencio. 

Draco sabe que sigue ahí porque puede apreciar su sombra distorsionada a través de la mampara.

Por una milésima de segundo, teme que quiera acompañarle en la ducha.

No lo hace.

—Tenemos invitados, Draco —dice, con tono monótono, como si no estuviera harta de no saber qué estaba mal con su marido—. Sal.

Astoria abandona el cuarto de baño.

Draco vuelve a cerrar los ojos y maldice entre dientes al idiota que había creído que era buena idea molestarlo. 

¿Es que no podían dejarle en paz?

***

Ha estado prácticamente media hora mirándose en el espejo. No es que realmente necesite tanto tiempo para arreglarse el pelo pero sí para echarse una capa sutil de maquillaje para cubrir los  _ glamours _ que se ha aplicado sobre las ojeras y los ojos hinchados. 

Está horrible igualmente. 

Nunca ha estado tan desmejorado como en estas últimas semanas.

Dobby le avisa pocos minutos después que los invitados están esperando en el saloncito privado que su madre usa para las visitas y que Narcissa le ha pedido expresamente que le recuerde que era de mala educación dejar a la gente esperando tanto rato.

Draco asiente y acompaña al elfo.

Al llegar al saloncito, se queda de piedra al reconocer la risa escandalosa, pero aún así digna de un señorita, propia de Pansy. No tiene tiempo de maniobra para preguntarse qué razón poseía su amiga para estar allí voluntariamente cuando odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el té de las cinco.

Le daba alergia, según ella. 

Palabras textuales.

En cuanto pone un pie dentro, se arrepiente por no haber sido más tajante cuando le dijo a Astoria que no tenía ganas de salir. Pansy fue la primera en saludarlo, con una pequeña sonrisa, seguida por su esposa, que no dudó en ponerse en pie para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Draco no fue consciente de ninguno de esos movimientos, ni siquiera de la mirada preocupada de su madre, porque solo tenía ojos para el intruso.

No era realmente un intruso, no para su corazón que latía desbocado al tenerlo tan cerca, solo el motivo por el que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza.

¿Y si lo maldecía? ¿O le gritaba por haberlo hechizado?

Joder, era ridículo.

Potter, que hasta hacía un minuto había estado sonriendo avergonzado a Narcissa (su madre no tenía pelos en la lengua), dibujó una sonrisa forzada en su dirección para después centrar su mirada en el fondo de su taza de té. 

Draco quería golpearlo en la cabeza. En realidad, quería hacer muchas cosas y ninguna era del todo saludable. No para él en este momento.

¿Por qué Pansy le torturaba de esta manera?

¿Por qué Harry hacía todo esto? ¿No eran amigos?

_ ¿Lo érais, Draco? ¿Es eso lo que fuisteis? _

El sabor de los labios de Harry, ese que había creído olvidado, inundó su paladar, haciéndolo retroceder un paso. 

—¿Dobby? —El elfo dio un paso al frente, retorciéndose una de las orejas—. Trae una nueva tetera. 

—Sí, ama Narcissa, Dobby es un buen elfo y Dobby va a traer una nueva tetera recién hecha para los amos y sus invitados. ¡Dobby está feliz por ayudar!

Nadie prestó atención al elfo.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no te sientas y bebes un poco de té blanco?

No era una sugerencia.

Draco se dejó arrastrar a uno de los sillones junto a Astoria, quedando frente a Pansy y a Harry, que estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto, y al lado de su madre, quien no tardó ni medio segundo en ofrecerle una taza bien cargada de té.

Iba a ser una tarde eterna.

Y muy poco saludable. 

No fue del todo así, aunque su madre se pasó un buen rato haciéndole preguntas a Harry sobre los lugares que había conocido, los motivos que le habían llevado volver (fue ahí, antes de responder, cuando le miró de reojo, trastocando todos sus esquemas  _ de nuevo _ ), como era trabajar en una tienda modesta en el callejón Diagon y si pensaba instalarse definitivamente en Inglaterra.

—Bueno… No es realmente mi intención —respondió, cohibido, pasándose una mano por el cabello y desordenándolo más si era posible—. Quiero formar una familia y no creo que Inglaterra sea el lugar indicado.

Draco se aferró con fuerza a su taza.

No iba a vomitar allí mismo ni a montar un espectáculo.

¿Iba a marcharse? ¿De nuevo le iba a abandonar? ¿¡Quería formar una familia  _ con una mujer _ !?

Era un alivio que se hubiera mordido la lengua.

Habría sido vergonzoso, y habría estado fuera de lugar, que dijera eso en voz alta. 

—No creo que aquí esté lo que necesito —añadió deprisa, ante la atenta mirada de Astoria y de Narcissa, no de Pansy—. Lo que he necesitado desde hace mucho tiempo, mejor dicho. Me gusta trabajar con el señor Roberts y tener a Remus y a Sirius tan cerca, pero…  _ duele _ .

¿Qué duele?

Doler era lo que él sentía ahora mismo. 

Harry era un maldito egoísta.

—Oh, querido, seguro que hallas tu lugar en el mundo más pronto que tarde —le consoló su madre, dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano—. Eres joven. Tienes toda la vida por delante.

Harry dibujó una mueca que podría haber pasado por sonrisa para cualquiera en ese saloncito menos para él.

Le conocía demasiado bien.

—Supongo que sí.

—¡Por supuesto! No lo dudes.

Draco frunció el cejo.

¿Por qué su madre era tan hipócrita? ¿Qué Harry tenía  _ toda la vida por delante _ ? Tenían la misma edad, joder, ¿y solo él debía de atarse a las obligaciones familiares? ¿solo él tenía que hacer lo que todos esperaban de él?

¿Solo él debía…?

Apretó con fuerza la taza entre sus manos.

Su madre se despidió a la media hora, tras una conversación banal sobre la situación económica en Europa, porque debía pasarse por las bodegas Malfoy para reunirse con Lucius antes de la reunión con los inversores. Draco estuvo tentado de decirle que la acompañaba, pero sabía cuál sería su respuesta, así que simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla y permitió que Dobby trajera una nueva tetera.

¿Cuánto más iba a durar esa tortura?

Una mirada a Pansy era suficiente para saber que no iba a acabarse pronto, menos ahora que Narcissa se había marchado. 

Tragó saliva y se removió incómodo.

Sin embargo, no fue Pansy la primera en abrir la boca; en hacer que la situación diera un giro de 360º. 

—Pansy —intervino Astoria, colocando su taza de porcelana en la mesita—. ¿Es cierto que estás interesada en los números?

La aludida alzó una ceja, extrañada por su pregunta.

Ni Draco tenía claro a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—Sí.

—¿Y la moda? ¿No eras modelo o algo así?

Pansy asintió de forma automática y recogió un macaron azul del plato.

—Me gusta la moda, pero no creo que quiera dedicarme a ello toda la vida, ¿sabes?, así que he apostado por las finanzas y todo eso. —Se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto—. Puede que me matricule en septiembre en la Escuela de Negocios de Manchester. 

Draco no ocultó el orgullo en su sonrisa, aunque Pansy fingió no darse cuenta.

—Oh, es una pena.

—¿Una pena?

Pansy se cruzó de piernas y la miró con atención. Astoria no tenía maldad, pero a veces sus comentarios eran demasiado cortantes para pasarlos por alto.

¿Qué estaba planeando?

—Quiero decir, ya sabes… —Hizo un gesto con la mano, como abarcando la habitación—. Pues eso que sabes.

—No, no lo sé. Ilumíname.

Astoria se sonrojó.

—Siento si suena inoportuno… 

—Al grano, querida.

—Eres una sangre pura —comenzó su explicación, ligeramente avergonzada. Draco quiso tomar su mano, decirle sin palabras que no había dicho nada que hubiera molestado realmente a Pansy, pero fue incapaz con Harry en la habitación—. No a muchos sangre puras le sentaría bien que estudiaras una carrera que consideran de hombres.

Pansy no respondió inmediatamente.

Harry parpadeó, confuso.

—No hay carreras de hombres —respondió el gryffindor, un poco irritado al respecto. O mucho, a saber.

Tal vez se estaba conteniendo.

¿Pero por qué lo hacía?

—No necesito que me defiendas, Potty, pero sí, no hay carreras de tíos ni de tías, Astoria. Sé un poco más feminista.

Astoria boqueó.

—¡No estoy diciendo que lo vea mal! ¡Me encanta que quieras estudiar y no depender de un hombre! Yo… A mí me habría gustado dedicarme a la docencia.

Draco la miró sorprendido.

—¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

—Daphne es inefable, alguien tenía que hacer su papel de señorita perfecta.

—Eso es ridículo.

—¿A ti no te habría importado? —preguntó con temor y a Draco le habría encantado decirle que lo único que le molestaba era haberse casado con ella, pero no porque fuese ella, sino porque era…

_ Una mujer. _

—¿Por qué le iba a molestar? ¡Que no estamos en el medievo! —perdió los papeles, Pansy, mientras desmenuzaba el dulce entre sus dedos—. Despierta, bonita, de una vez por todas.

Astoria asintió.

—Estoy bien despierta. —Se recompuso como pudo—. Solo tenía curiosidad por la reacción de Harry.

—¿Mi reacción?

—Sí, estáis saliendo juntos o al menos se ve que estáis muy juntos, quería ser una amiga.

Nunca antes había visto a Pansy tan desconcertada como ahora.

Nunca antes había querido ahorcar a Astoria hasta ese momento.

Una tarde de primeras veces.

_ ¿Qué mierda…? _

—Es decir, le pedí a Pansy que viniera a tomar el té acompañada y te trajo a ti, supuse…

—Supusiste mal.

—Pero…

—¿Tan mal gusto crees que tengo? —clamó Pansy, alterada. 

—Se os ve tan bien juntos.

—Soy gay, Astoria —concluyó Harry a los segundos, dando por finalizada esa conversación de besugos.

Pansy sonrió divertida.

Draco escupe parte de su bebida, por la sorpresa. No esperaba que Harry dijera que era gay,  _ que lo fuese en realidad _ . 

—Me gustan los hombres. No hay nada malo en ello —dice, sin apartar la mirada de Draco.

Astoria se queda sin saber qué más decir.

—Menos mal, Potty, se me hacía un nudo pensando que te tendría que rechazar.

Harry sonrió. 

Las risas de Pansy y Harry deberían ser música para sus oídos, como parece que lo son para una tímida Astoria que no para de disculparse, pero no es así. Está bloqueado. No sabe que le está afectando más, si es el hecho de estar allí detenido, fingiendo que estar cerca de Harry no le volvía loco, o si era su confesión. 

¿Cómo era posible que le fuera tan fácil decir algo que estaba tan mal? 

Porque estaba mal, ¿cierto?

Le va a estallar la cabeza.

El corazón.

_ Todo _ .

Draco se está agobiando. Se levanta con pesadez, como si el mundo descansara sobre sus hombros, casi tirando la bandeja al suelo, y se disculpa. O quizá no lo hace. No está seguro. No importa porque necesita un minuto. No da más explicaciones, no se ve capaz de abrir la boca sin creer que va a cometer un error garrafal. 

Otro más. 

Pansy sonríe satisfecha en su dirección.

***

Draco está sentado, medio oculto, al lado de uno de los rosales de su madre. Juega con una rosa roja entre sus manos sin importarle los cortes en sus dedos y en sus palmas. Sin importarle absolutamente nada. Acaricia sus pétalos y se pregunta, no sin temor, qué está mal con él. 

El dolor físico, por más insignificante que pueda ser, le tranquiliza.

Se lame el labio inferior y suspira, al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose. 

No está siendo sigiloso.

Sabe perfectamente quien es, solo él podría ir a buscarlo y tendría suerte.

—Si mi madre me viera arrancando sus flores, me mataría. 

Harry sonríe, Draco no necesita mirar para saberlo, porque sus sonrisas son como un roce cálido en pleno invierno. Son devastadores. Termina por sentarse a su lado, pero manteniendo una distancia, que para Draco es inabarcable.

El silencio entre ellos nunca ha sido incómodo. 

No totalmente. 

Permanecen callados un poco más. Harry mirando el cielo despejado y Draco jugando con la rosa, dejando que los pétalos acaricien sus heridas. Harry acaba hartándose, nunca ha sido una persona paciente, y le toma la mano herida. Draco se tensa, pero deja que Harry haga lo que quiera, que resulta ser un hechizo desinfectante y otro de cicatrización. 

El tacto es reconfortante y eso duele más que la herida. ¿Qué le está pasando realmente? Se miran, verde contra gris, dos vidas tan diferentes pero unidas por un lazo más poderoso que ellos mismos. Draco no puede no pensar en otro momento, uno patéticamente similar, hace muchos años, cuando Harry decidió acabar con la distancia que los separaba, y se besaron. Lo desea, necesita que ese instante vuelva, pero Harry rompe la conexión, aparta la mirada, y se fija en los jardines.

Draco cierra los ojos, derrotado.

—¿Dónde están las flores blancas?

Draco no entiende a que se refiere. 

¿Habla de los lirios? ¿de las margaritas? No hay flores  _ blancas _ en la mansión. 

Harry vuelve su mirada a él, un rubor se extiende por sus mejillas. 

—Hablo de las flores de la boda… 

—Ah, ya. No me gustan las flores blancas —explicó ante la curiosa mirada de Harry—. Me deshice de ellas. 

Harry no hace preguntas.

Se quedan allí, en silencio, observando el atardecer y rodeado de rosas rojas. 

_ Es liberador. _

**VII.**

Harry sonríe al ver a Draco aparecer en la trastienda con dos tazas enormes de chocolate caliente y envuelto en una bufanda verde que contrasta muchísimo con la gabardina y los guantes negros. Está haciendo malabarismos para no tropezar con todos los trastos que hay en medio. Podría ayudarle, pero entonces se perdería ese momento que es sumamente adorable y no está dispuesto.

Han pasado esos últimos meses reuniéndose ocasionalmente. Al principio, porque era imposible evitar que Pansy hiciera de las suyas, la mujer ya había demostrado que era imparable si se proponía algo, después porque uno de los dos tenía una excusa tonta a la par que perfecta para quedar a tomar una cerveza o simplemente para charlar un rato.

Harry no era idiota, sabe que no es para nada saludable lo que están haciendo, pretendiendo que son amigos y que ninguno de los dos quiere absolutamente nada más del otro; que no duele estar en la misma habitación, compartir el mismo oxígeno, y no poder hacer nada salvo alguna sonrisa, un gesto casual o un roce inocente. 

Es frustrante.

—Potter —gruñó Draco, unos segundos más tarde, al pisar una llave inglesa y trastabillar—. Eres un insensato, ¿quieres que me abra la cabeza?

—Tal vez quiero pintura roja.

Draco lo miró un segundo y después sacudió la cabeza, dando a Harry por perdido.

—No sabes ni ser gracioso, por las tetas de Merlín.

—Y tú sí, ¿cierto?

—Obviamente —clamó, alzando la barbilla y casi perdiendo pie debido a otra herramienta muggle—. ¿Para qué necesitas toda esta mierda? ¡Son escobas no una maldita motocicleta!

—No sé que me sorprende más, que estés tan torpe hoy o que sepas que es una motocicleta.

Draco enrojeció.

—No soy un estúpido.

—Cuestionable.

—¡No me imites!

Harry abrió la boca para seguir burlándose de Draco sin remordimientos, pero a diferencia del rubio, al que le salía natural mantener la compostura incluso cuando estaba despellejando a alguien, no tenía tanto aguante, por lo que acabó riéndose a carcajadas limpias.

Draco soltó las dos tazas de chocolate en un hueco vacío que encontró en la mesa.

—¿Vas a hechizarme? —preguntó divertido, mientras se sujetaba el estómago—. Estoy desprotegido ahora, ¡no seas tan insensato!

Draco se cruzó de brazos y le fulminó con la mirada.

—Pareces un vagabundo, deberías rogarme para que te diera con unos cuantos hechizos de limpieza.

Harry soltó otra carcajada, Draco bufó molesto.

—¿Vas a parar o me largo? Y te advierto, Potter, si me voy, también lo hace el chocolate.

Una amenaza que debía de considerar seriamente, no sería la primera vez que Draco lo dejaba tirado por un enfado infantil.

Ni la última.

—Ya paro, ya paro… —prometió; respiró hondo para calmarse y, cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a echarse a reír de nuevo, abrió los ojos y le dio una sonrisa amable al rubio—. ¿Ves? Soy perfectamente capaz de comportarme como una persona decente.

Draco alzó una ceja.

No le creía en absolutamente.

—Habla el hombre manchado de…, ¿te bañas en los potingues que le echas a la escoba? ¿Estás escuchando de nuevo a Lovegood o algo así?

Harry rodó los ojos.

Tampoco estaba tan sucio, ¿verdad?

—Dame el trapo, anda. 

Draco miró en la dirección que Harry le señalaba. En el taburete, el único sitio despejado de ese asqueroso cuchitril, había un trapo que, en algún momento de su corta vida, habría sido de un color agradable, quizá amarillo o azul, y que ahora estaba completamente negro con alguna que otra mancha en colores extraños.

—Espero que estés de coña.

—¡Está limpio! —Draco entrecerró los ojos en su dirección—. Bien, no demasiado, pero es el único que me queda, ¿o vas a darme tu bufanda?

—No te daba ni mis calzoncillos.

Harry bufó airado. 

—No me lo darías, rogarías para que te los quitara —contraatacó; Draco se ruborizó hasta la punta de las orejas y apartó la mirada. Harry sonrió triunfante y recuperó su varita de una caja de herramientas—.  _ Accio _ toallitas limpias.

Ni un comentario burlón.

Gracias a Godric por ello.

O no. 

La había cagado estrepitosamente como llevaba sin hacerlo muchísimo tiempo. Puede que estuviera exagerando, ya que Draco no había salido pitando de la habitación, pero casi, porque ahora mismo estaba más pendiente de las escalerillas que conducían a la tienda que del chocolate, la suciedad o él mismo.

Sopesó sus posibilidades, mientras se deshacía de la suciedad más evidente en su ropa, podría disculparse, aunque con ello estaría reconociendo lo que los dos mantenían oculto por el bien común, o podría soltar otro comentario totalmente diferente para salir del paso.

Lo lógico sería lo primero, necesitaba una razón para enfrentar el pasado.

—¿Has puesto un hechizo de mantenimiento? —Tomó una de las tazas de plástico, notando el calor y el olor—. ¿Voy a quemarme la lengua?

Era un cobarde.

Uno enorme.

Y Draco no estaba ayudando.

—No tengo tanta suerte —bromeó con una pizca de maldad en su tono risueño—. Está caliente, así que tú verás…

Harry le ofreció una sonrisa, una que decía mucho más que las palabras, mientras destapaba una de las tazas.

—Habrá que ver hasta donde llega tu mala suerte, ¿eh? —Se lamió los labios y le dio un buen sorbo al chocolate, sabiendo de antemano que estaba haciendo una tontería enorme.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

Harry casi escupe el contenido al suelo, tras quemarse la garganta. 

—¡Joder! ¡Puto caliente!

—Incoherente, nada raro.

—Uf. —Rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con una botella de agua que estaba ya en las últimas—. Mierda ya. 

—Es que eres tonto, pero gracias por alegrarme la mañana.

—Jódete.

—No es tan divertido solo… —ronroneó burlón.

Ahora sí que derramó el agua en el suelo y casi se ahogó, todo hay que decirlo. 

—Y torpe, bastante.

—Es tu culpa.

—No sé como lo sería, pero allá tú. —Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia, y se acercó hasta la mesa, para tomar su propia taza de chocolate—. ¿No te vas a terminar el tuyo?

Harry despejó la mesa y se sentó encima. 

—Prefiero que me salgan ampollas en la garganta antes que darte el mío, muchas gracias. 

—Desagradable. —Ocultó una sonrisa tras la taza—. Y muy neandertal. 

***

Harry hizo desaparecer las tazas vacías.

—¿Quieres ver mi obra maestra?

—¿El motivo por el que esto está hecho un asco? —cuestionó, luciendo horrorizado—. No sé yo...

Harry sabía que estaba fingiendo, pero aún así le molestó que se comportara como un crío de cinco años.

—Hablo en serio.

—Y yo.

—No, no lo haces. 

—¿Vamos a discutir por una broma? —dudó, ya que no le gustaba la mirada que Harry le estaba dando—. Es una broma —repitió, por si quedaba algún resquicio de duda—, ¿por qué te lo tomas en serio?

No lo hacía.

No totalmente.

—Quiero ver tu obra de arte —dijo al final, un leve rubor se extendió por sus mejillas—. Lo digo en serio.

Harry dio un salto, para bajarse de la mesa, y evitó que su mirada se cruzara con la de Draco, ya que no quería que viera la sonrisa boba que decoraba su rostro. Se comportaban como críos la mayor parte del tiempo, era cierto, pero se debía a que solo cuando estaban solos, al menos en el caso de Harry, podían fingir que el mundo exterior no existía. 

Aunque lo hacía.

Joder que si lo hacía.

—Llevo meses trabajando en ella —empezó, mientras pasaba la yema de los dedos sobre la sábana que cubría la escoba—. Al final usé un poco de pelo de unicornio.

—Es carísimo.

—Qué más da. —Le sonrió por encima del hombro—. Solo son unos galeones de más.

—Y eres un jugador de Quidditch profesional —completó con una sonrisita de medio lado que le volvía loco.

Merlín, ¿cómo podía respirar con él ahí?

—Exacto, quien la quiera, que la reserve. —Draco se acercó hasta él y acarició el contorno de la escoba por encima de la sábana—. No será ningún gasto extra para el señor Roberts, pagaré por esta escoba.

—Iba a decirte que eras todo un slytherin —le interrumpió, sin apartar la mirada de la escoba—, pero ese comentario sobre pagar es totalmente gryffindor.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—No estamos en el colegio, anda, el honor es tuyo, quítale la sábana.

Draco giró la cabeza tan rápido que, por un segundo, Harry creyó que se partiría el cuello.

—¿De verdad? —Parecía un niño en la mañana de su cumpleaños. Harry asintió—. ¡Genial!

Todas las horas invertidas, las noches perdidas leyendo manuales, haciendo pruebas y escribiendo lechuzas, habían valido la pena. La reacción de Draco, totalmente infantil e inocente, lo hacía, porque era una droga para él. Sonaba estúpido, pero verle disfrutando de la escoba, dándole algún comentario y haciéndole preguntas tontas, era adictivo.

¿Sería así siempre? ¿Cada vez que alguien probara una de sus escobas delante de él? ¿Estaba borracho de felicidad?

Suponía que la embriaguez justificaba el porqué hizo lo que hizo a continuación.

—¿Quieres probarla? —susurró prácticamente pegado a su espalda; Draco se tensó un momento, pero acabó relajándose ante su cercanía.

—¿Ahora mismo? —preguntó con la voz ronca; se aferró con fuerza al palo—. No es muy tarde…

No era una pregunta.

Harry sonrió.

—No, no lo es. 

—Hace frío —se excusó, aunque lo dijo casi sin fuerzas. Harry colocó su mano sobre la de Draco y dejó caer su peso, solo un poco, sobre su espalda—. ¿Un hechizo de calentamiento extra?

—Servirá, ¿no lo crees?

Draco asintió.

No tenía fuerzas para más.

Harry le obligó a girarse sobre sí mismo. Draco ahogó una exclamación, no sabía si por la sorpresa del momento o por la cercanía, que era innegable ahora. Harry podía apreciar, desde esa corta distancia, las vetas azules en sus ojos grises tanto como las pecas, invisibles casi siempre, que decoraban sus pómulos. 

Draco tragó saliva ruidosamente y se agarró, seguramente de forma inconsciente, como un patético intento para marcar una distancia, a sus bíceps. 

—¿Quieres volar? —preguntó una vez más, prácticamente bebiendo el aire que Draco expulsaba—. ¿Sentir el viento helado contra tu piel? ¿Quieres que  _ volemos juntos _ ?

—¿En la misma escoba? —La mirada de Draco se desvió por un segundo más de la cuenta a sus labios. Harry sonrió imperceptiblemente y dio un paso más—. ¿Abrazados? Haría menos frío.

—Puede.

El agarre en sus brazos aumentó. ¿Era él o Draco se estaba inclinando en su dirección?

—¿Podríamos…?

—Dime.

Besarse era inevitable.

¿Sabéis lo que también es jodidamente inevitable? Que el universo, o lo que sea que esté ahí arriba, se alinee en tu contra. Harry, que llevaba años anhelando probar de nuevo los labios de Draco, lo sabía demasiado bien. Cuando dicen que el deseo, el amor principalmente, nubla el cerebro, aunque se sepa que no es del todo cierto, lo es en algunas ocasiones.

Lo era en ese momento.

O lo era cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

_ Un tintineo _ .

Sí, fue eso lo que le devolvió a la realidad.

Harry se tensó, rogó a todas las deidades habidas y por haber que fuera su subconsciente enviándole una advertencia, pero el tintineo se repitió medio segundo después. El pánico, junto al deseo, que reconoció en la mirada perlada de Draco fue suficiente para hacerle reaccionar.

O tal vez lo fue la voz de Astoria Malfoy.

—¿Harry? ¿Hay alguien? La puerta está abierta… 

Harry se apartó de un salto.

Draco lo miró con los ojos como platos, totalmente aterrorizado.

—Estoy en la trastienda —gritó, la voz se le quebró al final. No apartó la mirada de Draco en ningún momento. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo—. Subo enseguida.

Draco se abrazó a sí mismo.

—Voy a subir.

Draco asintió sin prestarle atención.

Harry quiso maldecirse por ser tan idiota.

Astoria le sonrió nada más verle aparecer, ajena completamente a lo que había estado a punto de suceder ahí abajo. No parecía molesta por el aspecto tan desaliñado que Harry presentaba, como si fuera la mar de normal que, a parte de estar lleno de grasa, tuviera el rostro enrojecido, los ojos vidriosos y el cabello desordenado.

Bueno, lo último sí que podría ser natural.

—Buenas tardes, Harry.

—Hola, Astoria. —Se obligó a corresponder su sonrisa, Astoria no tenía la culpa de nada—. Perdona por lo de antes, estaba… Estaba dándole unos retoques a una escoba.

—Sí, Draco me comentó algo de un proyecto personal, ¿lo has acabado?

Harry se paralizó.

¿Draco le había hablado de él a su esposa?

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —La chica se acercó. Harry nunca había agradecido tanto la barra que los separaba—. Tienes mala cara.

—Fiebre, quizá.

—Oh, deberías de tomar una poción o descansar un poco.

—Estoy bien —contestó, quizá con un poquito de dureza innecesaria—. Lo siento, es cansancio nada más.

Astoria no parecía muy conforme, pero asintió.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Una escoba.

—Ya, eso lo suponía… —rio, si la chica notó que era una risa sin fuerza o falsa, no dijo nada—. ¿Para ti?

—No, para Draco. —Estaba ruborizada y lucía fuera de lugar—. ¿Es muy extraño?

—¿Que le regales una escoba a tu marido para…? ¿Su cumpleaños? —probó, a pesar de saber perfectamente que era imposible, clavándose las uñas en la palma de sus manos—. No, no lo creo.

Astoria se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada.

—Quizá es un poco atrevido.

« _ No, lo atrevido era que Draco y él hubieran estado a punto de besarse justo bajo tus narices, Astoria.» _

—¿Has pensado en algo en especial? —Invocó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, necesitaba centrarse en algo y no en que Draco estaría con la oreja pegada—. ¿Elasticidad? ¿Velocidad?

Astoria no respondió inmediatamente.

Harry clavó la punta del bolígrafo en la hoja.

Era una mierda de ser humano.

—¿A cuánto me saldría la tuya?

—¿Disculpa?

—La que estás haciendo, ¿está lista? —Harry se lamió el labio inferior, recordando que un minuto atrás había sugerido salir a probarla—. Pagaré cualquier precio para que sea exclusiva.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

Merlín, esa mujer era maravillosa.

—Pues no sé el precio, tendría que hacer cálculos…, pero ¿exclusiva?

—Sí.

Harry no tenía ningún problema con su solicitud. 

Quería hacerlo, entregarle la escoba a Draco a modo de presente porque sí. No necesitaba una excusa para ello así que estaba listo para dársela envuelta en esa mugrienta sábana si era necesario.

El punto, a fin de cuentas era ese, quería hacerlo él, no Astoria.

—Pensaré un precio, necesito… 

El rostro de Astoria se iluminó con una sonrisa inmensa y se lanzó a sus brazos, a pesar de la barra que los separaba.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Harry! ¡Eres maravilloso!

¿Lo era?

Para nada.

Astoria le entregó una tarjeta personal con su número escrito en una caligrafía tan elegante como ella. Harry la despidió con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y un nudo que le iba a quitar el aire en la garganta. 

Draco estaba sentado en el taburete, mirándose las manos con suma atención, como si allí estuvieran las respuestas a todas las dudas planteadas alguna vez por el ser humano. 

—Tienes que irte.

Draco asintió imperceptiblemente. No se movió.

—No puedo hacerlo. No podemos hacer esto, Draco —aclaró con rudeza, sintiéndose estúpido—. No voy a romper un matrimonio. No quiero ser el motivo porque esa mujer no sea feliz. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¿Y mi felicidad? ¿No temes romperla?

—Eres un gilipollas.

Draco alzó la cabeza. 

Una máscara cubría sus emociones, pero no para Harry, no para alguien que había memorizado el rostro de Draco cientos de veces.

Estaba roto.

Se estaba rompiendo a pedazos.

—Tienes que aceptar de una puta vez que no te gustan las mujeres —escupió, esperando que el chico, por un jodido milagro, reaccionase de una vez por todas. 

Lo hizo, pero no de la manera que esperaba.

Si es que esperaba algo, a estas alturas.

Draco, furioso, se incorporó de un salto y acabó con la distancia que los separaba.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a sugerir…!?

—¿Qué? ¡Dime! —Draco lo sostenía de la camiseta, sus narices se rozaban, pero no había ni un ápice de deseo entre ellos ahora mismo.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior.

—Me gustan las mujeres.

No se lo creía ni él.

—¿De verdad? —dulcificó lo justo su tono—. Si te gustan las mujeres tanto como dices, ¿por qué Astoria no está embarazada? ¿No es eso lo que lleva esperando meses? O al menos fue lo que sugirió en junio.

Draco se apartó asqueado.

—Dime de una puta vez el porqué, después de compartir cama durante meses, no está preñada. ¿O prefieres que te lo diga yo?

Draco le cruzó la cara y desapareció.

Al menos, pensó Harry dolorido, había reaccionado en consecuencia. No se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho. Era la pura verdad. Draco era el único que no parecía verla. Se llevó una mano a la zona herida, roja seguramente, y maldijo entre dientes. 

—Imbécil… 

**VIII.**

Draco acaricia a Apolo antes de darle otra chuche. Su lechuza gorjea feliz y se deja mimar unos minutos más. Llevan así unas cuantas horas. Ninguno de los dos parece muy dispuesto a detenerse, afuera está nevando y hace un frío horrible como para plantearse dar una vuelta. O ir a cazar alguna alimaña por los terrenos, en el caso de la lechuza, por supuesto.

Una sonrisa tironeó de sus labios al imaginarse a sí mismo actuando como una verdadera ave rapaz. Quizá lo que realmente le hacía gracia era imaginar las caras de sus padres y de Astoria, seguro que se reirían de lo lindo.

O no.

Tal vez actuaron por fin y le dijeran unas cuantas cosas a la cara.

—Tu vida es muy sencilla, ¿verdad? —La lechuza ladeó el rostro, fingiendo interés. Draco sonrió apenas—. Entregas cartas y vives como un rey en esta casa. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?  _ Vuelas _ . Eres libre.

Eso no tendría que haber sonado tan  _ amargado _ .

No miró a Apolo al menos durante unos minutos, reanudó las caricias, un poco más torpes que antes, y permitió que la lechuza se posara en su hombro para descansar su peso sobre su mejilla. La calidez del animal era confortable. Fingió, tenía que hacerlo para mantenerse de una pieza, que no estaba siendo consolado por un pájaro, que no era tan patético como para encontrar cariño en su lechuza.

Bueno, sí que era un poco patético.

En una semana aproximadamente, iba a ser un mes desde esa fatídica tarde en la trastienda. No iba a mentirse, sería estúpido hacerlo a estas alturas, había estado a punto, en más de una ocasión, de volver para enfrentar a Harry, pero siempre se había detenido a tiempo y se había preguntado  _ qué mierda iba a hacer o decir _ . 

Se mordió el labio inferior, ganándose un ruidito desagradable de Apolo, y dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj de cuco.

Eran las siete y media. 

¿Estaría Harry haciendo horas extra? ¿perfeccionando la escoba que Astoria iba a regalarle en algún momento? Aún no lo había hecho, esperaba que no lo hiciera nunca. Dudaba que fuera capaz de tener ese objeto en sus manos sin querer partirlo por la mitad o quemarlo hasta que no quedase nada. Merlín, no tenía del todo claro si odiaba esa maldita escoba o a sí mismo por ese remolino de sentimientos que no conseguía desenredar y que iba a acabar por volverlo loco. Nada tenía sentido a estas alturas, o tal vez sí que lo tenía, pero se negaba a verlo.

Apolo ululó descontento y voló hasta posarse en su percha. Draco frunció el ceño al ver la mirada decepcionada en la maldita lechuza. 

—No entiendes nada —aclaró, enfurruñado mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. No es tan fácil, Apolo.

El aludido siguió con su mirada penetrante fija en él.

Joder, cuánto lo odiaba ahora mismo.

—Le extraño. Vale. Puedo reconocerlo. No va a matarme decirlo.

La lechuza emitió un ruido que bien podría ser un interrogante, un intento de que Draco continuara hablando, o nada en realidad, depende de lo mal que estés de la cabeza.

Draco apartó la mirada.

Necesitaba unas zapatillas para estar en casa nuevas. 

—Soy hetero.

La lechuza movió las alas y le dio la espalda, al mismo tiempo.

—No me gustan los hombres —continúo Draco, sin prestarle atención a su lechuza, la cual se estaba acicalando—. No me gusta Harry.  _ Nunca _ .

No le había costado demasiado decir esas palabras. En realidad, había sido bastante fácil hacerlo. Nada había estallado a su alrededor. No obstante, la confesión, si es que se le podía decir así, le había dejado un regusto agridulce en el paladar. Era el mismo sabor que el de las grageas de vómito. 

¿Qué podía hacer para sentirse mejor? ¿para arrancarse a Harry de sus entrañas? ¿Por qué Harry había tenido que ser tan idiota con él? Joder, ¿por qué narices Astoria tuvo que aparecer para joderlo todo?

Se quitó las zapatillas y las lanzó contra uno de los muebles.

Apolo le miró como si fuera gilipollas.

La verdad, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, lo era.

—Iré a hablar con Harry —concluyó, tras unos segundos con la mirada perdida en sus zapatillas y en el libro que se había caído—. Le diré que me gustan las mujeres y todo volverá a la normalidad. 

Esta vez ni se detuvo a comprobar la respuesta de su lechuza, abandonó la habitación descalzo y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Apolo graznó.

***

Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch estaba cerrado y el paraguas se le había roto por culpa del viento. 

Estaba a punto de acercarse hasta uno de los puntos de aparición habilitados en el callejón Diagon cuando una luz se encendió en el interior de la tienda. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, eclipsando todo pensamiento racional, al comprender que sí que podría ver al moreno después de todo.

Sin embargo, no fue Harry quien salió a recibirle con una sonrisa afable. Draco no quería sentirse tan decepcionado, pero era imposible evitarlo. 

—Oh, joven Malfoy, ¿estás buscando a Harry?

¿Tan obvio era?

Draco asintió dubitativo. Su madre le habría dado una mala mirada por su falta de modales, si hubiera estado presente. El señor Roberts no pareció notarlo porque la sonrisa se mantuvo e incluso le ofreció pasar para tomar algo caliente.

Quería rechazar su invitación, pero se vio siguiéndolo al interior.

—Harry tenía la tarde libre —comentó mientras agitaba la varita y dos tazas de té flotaban hasta sus manos—. Tuve que obligarlo, el chico se pasaba el día aquí encerrado. No es sano para alguien de su edad.

Tampoco lo era vivir en un sinvivir. 

—¿Quieres unas galletas? —Draco negó con la cabeza—. Mejor porque creo que están un poco rancias. Esos Weasley.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no dejar que las palabras escapen en contra de su voluntad. No, lo que tenía que hacer era darle las gracias por el gesto y marcharse a casa, junto a su esposa. 

Solo de imaginarlo se ponía enfermo.

—¿Sabe si estará en casa?

—Ni idea, chico, pero puedes probar. ¿Quieres usar la Red Flu?

No. Ni de broma.

De todas formas, dudaba que Harry le permitiera la entrada. 

—Me hará bien dar una vuelta —dijo en su lugar, ganándose una mirada extrañada del tendero—. Gracias por el té.

Aunque estuviera asqueroso, su madre podría estar contento con sus buenos modales. 

—¿Con este clima? Chico, caerás enfermo.

Seguramente no era la idea más descabellada del mundo. Es decir, quería enfrentarse a Harry después de estar semanas evitándolo, un resfriado no podía hacerle mucho más daño. 

O eso esperaba al menos. 

***

Draco acababa de  _ confundir _ a una muggle para entrar en el edificio donde vivía Harry y averiguar en qué número se encontraba su apartamento, y no tenía una horda de aurores detrás de su trasero, así que podía darse con un canto en los dientes. También podría preguntarse cómo de bueno era el sistema de seguridad que el Ministerio poseía para detectar las huellas mágicas en zonas no autorizadas. 

No solo no era bueno, era pésimo. 

O lo siguiente a pésimo. Menos mal que no estaban en medio de una guerra. 

Sin embargo, de poco le había servido su atrevimiento. Harry no se encontraba en casa, al menos no le había abierto después de mantener el timbre pulsado durante un minuto. Por supuesto, intentó desbloquear la puerta con magia, pero el sistema de seguridad de Harry era muchísimo más efectivo, ya que no puedo hacer absolutamente nada, si no contaba con que casi se había chamuscado la mano con el picaporte. 

¿A quién se le había ocurrido esa brillante idea? Gracias a Salazar sus guantes habían sido una buena barrera para sus manos. 

Se dejó caer en el suelo, se echó un  _ glamour _ para no tener que aguantar a vecinos impertinentes, y esperó. 

Harry aparecería en algún momento, ¿verdad?

***

Tendría que haberse quedado en casa.

Es decir, tuvo prácticamente una hora para llegar a la conclusión de que no era una buena idea en absoluto quedarse allí parado. Harry tardó poco tiempo en aparecer, al principio no se fijó en Draco, no por el  _ glamour _ , que no funcionaría nunca con un mago común y corriente, sino porque estaba muy ocupado metiéndole mano a  _ ese tipo _ mientras lo aplastaba contra la pared, frente a sus narices.

Joder, si antes creía que el dolor era malo, que estar lejos del moreno le asfixiaba, ahora era mucho peor. ¿Por qué sentía que Harry le estaba retorciendo el corazón hasta hacerlo puré? ¿Por qué sentía que algo crucial en su vida se estaba rompiendo en cientos de pedazos y que estos le estaban desgarrando por dentro?

No tenía sentido.

Tuvo que hacer algún ruido al levantarse, porque Harry se apartó del chico y clavó sus ojos verdes, esos que siempre le dejaban sin aliento, totalmente oscurecidos por la excitación, en él.  

El otro tipo, que tuvo que notar la tensión en el ambiente, parpadeó y los miró a ambos.

Draco quería hechizarlo.

_ Cruciarlo _ hasta oírlo suplicar clemencia. 

Podía notar la palabra en la punta de la lengua, sabía exquisita y necesitaba escupirla para que el sabor se extendiera por todo su paladar.

No lo hizo.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? 

Había tanto desdén en sus palabras…

—Hablar. 

—¿Hablar? —se burló, aunque Draco podía ver más allá, podía ver el dolor y el terror en los ojos verdes—. Quieres hablar, claro. ¿Peter?

Cerró los ojos. 

¿Por qué a ese tipo lo llamaba  _ Peter _ , como si fueran íntimos y a él, después de todo lo que habían vivido,  _ Malfoy _ ?

El sonido de unas llaves captó su atención.

—Ve entrando tú, tengo que solucionar este asunto con… —Dirigió su mirada a Draco, evaluándolo—. Es un amigo de una amiga.

Draco se mordió la lengua.

Peter, el muy imbécil, le comió la boca a Harry una vez más antes de cumplir con su orden. 

¿Por qué no lo estaba ahorcando, por el amor de Morgana?

—¿De qué quieres hablar? No tengo toda la noche, como puedes imaginar.

No podía más.

Era la puta gota que colmó su paciencia.

—Oh, ¿tienes prisa? —escupió cabreado—. ¿Te quito tiempo para follarte a tu puto? ¡Que te jodan, Potter!

Harry se mantuvo en silencio.

Draco sabía que lo que había dicho no tenía ningún sentido. Como tampoco lo tenían los celos que se retuercen en su estómago. Era irracional a niveles inimaginables. Sin embargo, era una estupidez negar que se trataba de eso. Estaba celoso de que Harry tuviera a un tipo dispuesto a estar con él sin prejuicios ni miedos innecesarios, aunque solo fuera por una noche.

Jodidamente celoso de que Harry hubiera desistido y no quisiera luchar por él después de haber destrozado su mundo perfecto una vez más. 

Estaba tan celoso que…

—Lárgate ahora mismo —le ordenó con voz fría, interrumpiendo su guerra interna—. Eres un puto egoísta, Malfoy. Márchate.

¿Dónde estaba la lógica cuando se la necesitaba?

Draco sacudió la cabeza, como si así pudiera librarse de todas esas preguntas sin respuesta o de sus miedos interiorizados. Harry abrió la boca, seguramente para decirle que se fuera de una puta vez, pero Draco había tomado una decisión, necesitaba aclarar su punto o, tal vez, lo que necesitaba era actuar y aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sin pensarlo, porque si lo hiciera saldría corriendo en dirección contraria o hechizaría al cerdo de Peter, dio un paso adelante y agarró a Harry por las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero. El moreno no se sobresaltó, simplemente mantuvo sus ojos verdes, profundos y enloquecedores, sobre él, retándolo.

A Draco le encantaban los retos. 

Con el recuerdo de los labios de Harry sobre él hace muchos años atrás, recuerdo que se había distorsionado con el tiempo, atrapó sus labios en un beso, esperando, todo había que decirlo, no sentir absolutamente nada, pero no fue así. A pesar de que fue más un roce de labios que un beso propiamente dicho, se sintió demasiado bien para poder mantenerse cuerdo.

Draco quería llorar o profundizar el beso, o ambas cosas, pero no podía quedarse ahí y pretender que el beso de Harry, ese patético roce de labios, no le había hecho sentir más que cualquier intento de intimar por parte de Astoria. 

Salazar bendito, podría correrse solo con ese instante.

Harry lo apartó con fuerza. Había terror en su mirada.

Draco se tambaleó desorientado, roto y afectado. Harry no dice nada, no hay nada que decir, simplemente desaparece en el interior del apartamento, sin saber, o sabiéndolo muy bien, que había vuelto a romper todos sus esquemas.

Draco no sabe qué quiere hacer, si aporrear la puerta de Harry y pelear con él, porque realmente necesita exactamente eso, o largarse de allí antes de complicar aún más su vida. 

Al final elige el camino fácil.

Huye. 

Si es que aún puede hacerlo. 

**IX.**

Con manos temblorosas, extrae los papeles de su última prueba de embarazo. Hace unas semanas, Draco y ella consiguieron tener relaciones sexuales con normalidad. Fue toda una sorpresa, pues había esperado una negativa por parte de su marido o cualquier excusa que se le pasara por la cabeza en ese momento.

No ocurrió nada parecido. Tuvieron sexo. Astoria habría preferido que sucediera de otra forma, que fuera quizá un poco más íntimo y no tan  _ mecánico _ . Draco había estado prácticamente ausente, como si estuviera bajo la  _ imperio _ . En otras circunstancias, si no hubiera estado tan desesperada para complacer a sus padres, no hubiera permitido que ocurriera así.

¿Dónde estaban los finales de cuentos de hadas? No es que quisiera uno, nunca lo había querido, simplemente quería que alguien la amara en todos los aspectos de su vida, tanto fuera como dentro de la cama. Draco no hacía nada de eso, si lo había intentado alguna vez, ahora ni fingía.

Era frustrante.

Sabía que Draco estaba sufriendo, pero era injusto que no comprendiera el daño que le estaba ocasionando a ella. Un hijo lo cambiaría todo. Tenía que hacerlo. Al menos, eso esperaba. Por eso, en cuanto tuvo un retraso en la regla, aunque fuera minúsculo, como era el caso, se había dirigido a una clínica privada para hacerse la prueba. 

Prueba que ahora descansaba en sus manos.

Nunca un papel le había dado tanto pánico.

Respiró hondo, necesitaba tranquilizarse o sería incapaz de entender ni una sola palabra, y empezó a leer. La lectura no fue agradable desde el principio, pero empeoró cuando llegó a la parte donde la sanadora le indicaba que los resultados habían sido negativos pero que era normal en parejas de su edad, que todavía tenían tiempo y que, si el resultado seguía siendo el mismo al final, ella misma podría recetarles algún tratamiento. 

Astoria quería gritar.

O romper algo.

¿Qué se creía esa mujer, que todo era tan sencillo? No lo era. En absoluto. Su problema no se podía solucionar con un jodido tratamiento. No había forma médica de conseguir que su marido se pusiera lo suficientemente cachondo como para dejarla embarazada. No, ahí no estaba la solución. 

Estaba destrozada en todos los niveles imaginables y no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo. Lo había intentado todo. Incluso hablar con Draco, pero este siempre tenía una excusa para evitar el tema y si lo sacaba en la cama, cuando no había más remedio, lo único que conseguía era que su marido se largara a beber a alguna parte de la mansión. No quería un marido ausente pero tampoco a uno ebrio. 

Dolía demasiado.

No entendía por qué Draco no la deseaba ni lo más mínimo. Es decir, sabía que el chico no había estado que digamos enamorado de ella cuando sus padres concertaron el enlace, pero era lo normal dadas las circunstancias. Era lo que ocurría en familias como las suyas, entonces, ¿dónde estaba el problema? ¿por qué solo ella hacía un esfuerzo para que su relación siguiera adelante?

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Draco?

¿Qué estaba mal en él y por qué no confiaba en ella para contárselo? Podían sobrevivir, podían hacer que su matrimonio funcionara, pero primero debían confiar en el otro. No era tan complicado. Si sus padres, con lo diferentes que eran, hicieron que funcionara, Draco y ella podían también. 

No obstante, habían pasado meses desde su boda y Draco cada vez estaba más lejos. Iba a volverse loca, si la situación no cambiaba pronto. 

_ ¿Y si no cambia nunca? _

Fue ahí, en ese instante, cuando las palabras de su hermana, esas que compartieron una vez, meses atrás, volvieron a su mente. No fueron palabras agradables, Astoria estuvo enfadada con Daphne durante semanas, pero que no fuesen agradables no las hacía menos reales.

« _ ¿Y si tiene a otra? ¿Y si de verdad Draco es el mujeriego que todos pintaban en la escuela _ ?» 

No.

No podría soportarlo.

—¡Dobby! —vociferó, sin importarle un ápice que sus emociones vibraran a la par que se su magia. Estaba furiosa y asqueada consigo misma. No, con Draco—. ¡Dobby!

El elfo se materializó en una distancia prudencial. Ni siquiera la consideraba parte de la familia, ¿verdad?, porque si lo hiciera, le tendría un poco más de respeto. Todo era culpa de Draco o de la puta que había decidido interponerse en su camino.

No estaba siendo racional.

Le importaba bien poco, porque  _ dolía horrores _ . 

—¿Dónde está el amo Draco, Dobby? ¿Puedes decirle que se reúna conmigo en nuestra habitación?

El elfo parpadeó y retrocedió un par de pasos, como si pudiera percibir que Astoria iba a descargar su furia contra él.

—El amo no se encuentra en casa, ama Astoria. Dobby sabe que el amo salió temprano, pero no sabe a dónde fue.

—¿No puedes localizarle?

—El amo Draco no quiere ser localizado, Dobby solo hace lo que le piden y Dobby está atado de pies y manos, ama Astoria.

En pocas palabras, el maldito elfo no iba a decirle nada. A Astoria le habría encantado ser un poco menos compasiva que su padre, le habría encantado pagar su enfadado con el elfo, pero era incapaz de levantar su varita contra él. Dobby no tenía la culpa de nada, ni siquiera esa hipotética amante. 

¿Pero a quién si no le iba a echar la culpa?

Todo era demasiado para ella.

—Puedes irte, Dobby. 

El elfo dudó por un momento, pero al final se desapareció sin darle una segunda mirada. Astoria no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados esta vez. No iba a esperar hasta que Draco decidiera volver desde donde fuera que estuviera. Si Dobby no quería brindarle su ayuda, ella podría encontrarla en otro sitio. O al menos la podría exigir, porque si había alguien en este maldito mundo que conocía a Draco Malfoy y que no tenía ningún reparo en decir las verdades a la cara, esa era Pansy Parkinson. Con ella, todo hay que decirlo, no le temblaría la mano, Pansy era lo bastante lista como para contraatacar.

***

Pansy vivía en Bristol. 

Astoria no tardó mucho en localizar su apartamento. Solo había estado allí una vez, unos cuantos años atrás, para la fiesta inauguración. La mayoría de los invitados acabaron en San Mungo al borde del coma etílico. Astoria casi no bebió esa noche, por lo que su memoria estaba intacta y no le costó nada reconocer la fachada del edificio. 

Pansy no parecía sorprendida de verla parada en su puerta.

—Astoria —la saludó, no del todo dispuesta a dejarla pasar, ya que no se había movido de la entrada—. ¿Querías algo?

—¿Vas a algún lado?

Pansy alzó una ceja interrogante.

—¿Está Draco contigo? —preguntó en su lugar, al ver que Pansy no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente—. Necesito hablar con él.

—No somos siameses, sabes —le aclaró de mala gana, como si de verdad le molestase que estuviera allí para saber de Draco—. No tengo ni idea de dónde podrá estar.

¿Qué no tenía ni idea…?

Pues mira, podría ser, pero a estas alturas no se creía absolutamente nada. Draco confiaba en Pansy ciegamente, de eso estaba segura. 

Frunció el ceño, molesta. 

—Haz un esfuerzo.

Pansy se cruza de brazos. Ninguna de las dos tenía mucha paciencia, por lo visto. 

—Ve al grano, Astoria, que nos conocemos y tengo prisa, por si no te has dado cuenta. 

Le importaba bien poco.

Un momento, ¿y si…?

—¿Te estás acostando con Draco?

Silencio.

Crudo silencio.

Pansy pasa del desencanto absoluto a la incredulidad en tiempo récord, de ahí a un ataque de risa en toda regla. Si no estuviera tan molesta y avergonzada ahora mismo, casi podría haberse sorprendido de que la morena dejase entrever sus emociones de esa forma.

Astoria no sabe si llorar o lanzar una maldición. Pansy parece notar su enfado o todo lo que le está pasando, o quizá sabe más de lo que parece a simple vista, por lo que se detiene inmediatamente. No hay más risas ni emociones significativas decorando su rostro. 

Está seria, completamente.

Astoria retrocede.

—No, no tengo nada con Draco —dice por fin, casi parece que la está mirando con lástima—. Draco no podría estar con una mujer ni aunque quisiera. 

Astoria sabe que hay algo oculto en esa afirmación, algo de crucial importancia, que podría cambiarlo todo, pero se niega a reconocerlo. Pansy luce mosqueada, a pesar de que no tiene sentido, pero así es.

Pansy da un paso al frente, acortando las distancias.

—No te está poniendo los cuernos. Si era eso lo que te preocupaba, ya lo sabes, pero ahora vas a escucharme atentamente, te guste o no. 

»Draco está sufriendo por no poder estar con quien quiere, lleva años negándolo, pero es la verdad. Y si no ves la puta realidad, bonita, es porque no quieres verla. Así de simple, así que haznos un favor a todos y abre los ojos. 

—Pero…

—Tengo prisa, ¿recuerdas? 

Astoria asintió, desorientada.

¿Era eso? ¿Estaba ciega? ¿Pero qué era lo que no veía? ¿Lo que se le escapaba? Pansy sacudió la cabeza, parecía mucho más mayor que minutos atrás, y se metió en el interior de su casa, dejándola sola en el descansillo.

Esa noche, sería Astoria quien no dormiría en su habitación. 

¿Qué hizo Draco?

Nada.

**X.**

Están almorzando en los jardines de la mansión un sábado por la tarde. El clima no era del todo desagradable, a pesar de que habían pasado las navidades más lluviosas de la historia, al menos no había nevado desde noviembre y no se estaba tan mal al aire fresco. 

Draco sonrió a Theo cuando hizo un comentario sobre dos tipos del Ministerio con los que se cruzó el otro día. Por lo visto, los pobres se habían estado comiendo la cabeza para encontrar el plan perfecto para celebrar San Valentín. 

—Su cara era todo un poema —bromeó mientras se servía otra copa de vino—. No sé con qué están casados, pero, sinceramente, ¿qué prisa tienen? ¡Falta más de un mes!

Daphne frunció el ceño.

—Algunos, Theodore, de verdad se preocupan por hacer el regalo perfecto —apuntó con un tono que no dejaba margen de dudas de lo enfadada que estaba. 

—San Valentín es un invento para ganar dinero.

—Oh, entonces, ¿no tengo que preocuparme por ese día?

—¿Querías algo? —Fue el turno de Astoria de sonreír, Draco le correspondió el gesto—. Porque, si es así, podría…

—Cálmate, machito. —Theo enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas—. Con que dejes de ser tan desagradable, soy feliz.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, de todas formas, mi «regalo perfecto» ha desaparecido.

—¿Me tenías preparado algo gordo? —se interesó, olvidando por un minuto que hasta hace nada se había estado burlando de esos dos pobres hombres—. ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Y qué se supone que ha pasado para que haya desaparecido?

Daphne soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza, como si Theo fuese un niño pequeño al que malcriar. 

—Quería encargar una escoba a Potter, pero no podrá ser.

Astoria ladeó el rostro, ligeramente curiosa. Hacía una eternidad que el nombre de Potter no salía a relucir en ninguna conversación. Incluso Pansy, a la que había visto en contadas ocasiones desde noviembre, había dejado de mencionarlo. Casi de forma inconsciente, se volvió para mirar a su marido que, de nuevo, estaba más pendiente de su plato medio vacío que de sus amigos. Ni Theo ni Daphne parecían darse cuenta del cambio para nada sutil de Draco, pero Astoria y Narcissa, sí. Ninguna de las dos tenía muy claro qué hacer al respecto. Astoria se propuso, más de un mes atrás, enfrentar a Draco, exigirle respuestas, pero al final, más por orgullo que por miedo, dejó el tema aparte. 

De todas formas, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿qué sabía que estaba enamorado de otra persona? ¿y qué pasaría después? ¿le daría permiso para estar con ella? 

No.

No era capaz.

Draco se tensó y alzó la mirada poco a poco, pero no porque se hubiera dado cuenta de que Astoria le estaba observando con ojo crítico, sino porque sea lo que fuera que Daphne había dicho, había captado toda su atención. Hacía semanas que nada le hacía reaccionar de esa forma.

Draco estaba mortalmente pálido, incluso parecía a punto de vomitar lo pocos bocados que había tomado. 

_ ¿Qué…? _

—Vaya, qué pena —comentó Theo, jugueteando con el resto de su  _ börek _ —. ¿Por qué tiene tanta prisa? ¿Qué más le dará un par de meses más?

—¿Sabes cuando se va?

El silencio se hizo en la mesa. Astoria, que no había apartado la mirada de Draco, suspiró. No podía culpar a su hermana ni a Theo, estaban tan acostumbrados a los silencios indefinidos de Draco y a que solo dijera un par de frases, que era normal que lo mirasen como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra.

Draco tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pero no fue eso lo que más llamó la atención de Astoria. 

Lucía aterrorizado.

¿Por qué?

—Me dijo que se marchaba en unos días… —Draco se mordió el labio inferior y soltó el tenedor para sostenerse ambas manos. Astoria, aun así, vio que le temblaban—. Después me crucé con el señor Roberts, el hombre parecía muy apenado… Normal, ¿no creéis?, acaba de perder a su mina de oro. Me comentó, esto fue el miércoles pasado, que tomaría un traslador esta tarde. No sé más.

Potter tenía prisa para largarse del país. 

Draco se había pasado toda la velada con una máscara puesta para ocultar sus emociones y, de repente, no estaba. 

—¿Temporalmente? —se atreve a pregunta. Daphne no percibe la alteración en su voz ni el brillo en sus ojos, Astoria, en cambio, sí. Draco tiene toda la pinta de estar a punto de echarse a llorar o de perder el control de su magia. 

Tiene miedo.

Astoria aprieta los puños debajo de la mesa.

—Sonaba como que era para mucho tiempo.

Draco asintió mecánicamente. El tema de conversación cambió enseguida. Theo parecía más interesado en los resultados del último partido de Quidditch que en el hecho de que la atmósfera había cambiado radicalmente; que Draco parecía un alma en pena, más de lo normal. Tal vez era más simple que eso, que no se había dado cuenta, ni él ni Daphne. 

Astoria no podía fingir que no sabía qué estaba pasando. Fue como quitarse una venda de los ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo ver la realidad con todos sus matices y no pudo hacer otra cosa que preguntarse cómo había sido tan ingenua. 

« _ Draco no podría estar con una mujer ni aunque quisiera _ » 

Draco la miró un momento, genuinamente preocupado, pero Astoria no podía hacer nada salvo negar con la cabeza. 

Pronto, hablarían pronto. 

_ «Draco está sufriendo por no poder estar con quien quiere». _

***

Draco jugueteó con la snitch, como si así pudiera mantener la calma que se le escapaba de entre los dedos. Harry se la devolvió a la mañana siguiente de su altercado mediante una lechuza del Emporio. No hubo notas porque no hicieron falta. Harry le había dicho, con ese gesto tan simple, todo lo que necesitaba oír para terminar de romperse y ahora…, ahora se marchaba  _ para siempre _ . 

Sabe que es lo mejor para todos, pero no deja de pensar que todo podría haber sido más sencillo, aunque suene contradictorio, si hubiera tenido el valor de aceptar sus sentimientos. Esos que lo quemaban por dentro. Ahora, justo en ese instante, era estúpido incluso planteárselo. 

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para preguntarse el porqué. 

El dolor agudo iba a acompañarle para el resto de su vida. 

Apolo, en su percha, ululó decepcionado. 

O entristecido. 

Un ruido a su espalda le hizo voltearse. Astoria forzó una sonrisa en su dirección, disculpándose por haberle interrumpido, imaginaba, mientras se acercaba hasta el ventanal que coronaba el despacho. Draco no le dio mucha importancia, ni siquiera tuvo ganas de fingir que nada estaba ocurriendo, simplemente mantuvo la mirada fija en el ala rota de la snitch.

Así dolía menos. 

¿Por qué había tardado tanto en comprender que lo que sentía no tenía nada de malo y que si lo tenía, no podía importarle menos a estas alturas?

Lo que ya no importaba era él.

Harry se iba.

_ Joder, se iba de nuevo. _

Astoria se paró justo detrás de él. Draco tomó aire, los ojos le picaban de las ganas que tenía de ponerse a llorar. No iba a hacerlo. No en ese momento ni nunca, si dependía de él. Astoria tragó saliva y, con manos temblorosas, se abrazó a su espalda, buscando consuelo en el calor nada familiar del cuerpo de su marido, o quizá intentando ofrecérselo a él. 

Estuvieron así al menos durante unos minutos. 

Draco se tensó, no había esperado ese movimiento, pero no hizo nada para deshacerse del agarre de Astoria, aunque para ambos se sintiera incorrecto y fuera de lugar.

—Lo sé —musitó, al borde de las lágrimas, directamente en su oído, para consternación del propio Draco, que no había esperado eso ni en un millón de años—. Sé lo que sientes y, maldita sea, lo lamento tanto…

—¿Qué?

Astoria ocultó el rostro en su espalda y negó con la cabeza.

—Siento haber estado tan ciega, Draco. Siento no haber… Debes irte —balbuceó molesta consigo misma, por no ser capaz de decir algo sin romperse—. Márchate antes de que sea tarde. Arriésgate. 

_ Arriésgate _ . 

¿Podía? ¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Podía…?

_ ¿Podía ser feliz por fin? _

—No… —confesó agotado, incluso intentó apartarse de Astoria, pero esta no iba a dejar que huyera de nuevo—. Se va, Tori, no creo que… No puedo…

—Basta —le cortó—. No es un «no puedo» es un «lo siento, Astoria, pero tienes razón» o quizá un «sé feliz, Tori». Nunca se me ha dado muy bien leerte —rio—, pero sé que debes irte ya o tomará el traslador.

Draco quería hacer tantas preguntas y decir otras tantas cosas, pero solamente pudo volverse, a duras penas, para abrazar a Astoria, quien le recibió encantada y tan hecha polvo como él, para así refugiarse en el champú a flores de su cabello. 

Quería disculparse, pero Astoria no se lo permitió.

—Sé feliz, Draco. —Acarició su rostro con suma delicadeza—. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta. No era una relación de verdad. Solo nos hacíamos daño. 

Era cierto.

Draco cerró los ojos, las lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas. Astoria, que siempre había sido más fuerte que él, besó sus labios una última vez antes de pedirle, murmurar en un susurro quedo, que aún estaba a tiempo.

Draco asiente decidido. 

**XI.**

—Pansy, necesito un favor. 

— _ ¿Draco? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? _

Draco no respondió inmediatamente porque estaba más pendiente de la multitud de viajeros que iban de una zona a otra, sea porque esperaban la salida de un traslador o la entrada de otro, mientras intentaba inútilmente reconocer a Harry entre esa marea de gente. Era una misión imposible, de eso estaba completamente seguro, pues ni siquiera sabía bien por dónde empezar a buscarlo, por no hablar de que la terminal de trasladores, una semana después de las vacaciones de invierno, estaba abarrotada hasta decir basta. 

Si no se había comido unas cuantas maletas voladores desde que estaba allí, había sido por pura casualidad. Era prácticamente imposible encontrar a nadie sin saber por dónde empezar y Draco no creía de repente en los milagros de último minuto. 

— _ ¡Draco!  _

—¿Sabes qué traslador va a coger? —preguntó desesperado; miró el panel de próximas salidas, pero ningún destino llamó su atención—. Pansy, te lo ruego, ¿sabes cual es su traslador?

— _ Hablas de Harry. _

—Hablo de Harry.

— _ ¿Estás en el aeropuerto? _

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, antes de recordar que Pansy no podía verle.

—Sí, Pans, por dios. 

Era una suerte que solo hubiera un aeropuerto en Londres preparado para aceptar la zona de trasladores internacionales sin que la infraestructura se viera perjudicada por la magia. Draco no sabría que hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido que revisar cada maldito aeropuerto inglés en menos de una tarde. 

Seguramente le habría dado un infarto. 

— _ ¿Has probado a llamarle?  _ —Lo había hecho. Desde que había abandonado la mansión, no había hecho otra cosa que llenar el buzón de voz de Harry, pero no había servido de nada, porque el idiota lo había apagado o se había deshecho de él—.  _ Quizá así sea más fácil. _

—Pansy, no tengo toda la tarde, podrías… ¿O ya ha salido? ¿Es eso? ¿No está aquí ya? No importa. Dímelo. Dime a dónde ha ido para solicitar un traslador… Oh, mierda, mi padre no lo consentirá… Vale, bien. Iré de forma ilegal, ¿crees que Finnigan se lleva bien con su ex? Ya sabes, la tipa que trabaja…

— _ Detente ahí, estás delirando. _

—Ayúdame.

— _ ¿Ahora la quieres? Llevo años ofreciendo mi ayuda, mi apoyo, intentando que abras los ojos… _

—Lo siento, tendrás tiempo para gritarme o para hacerme lo que quieras, pero ahora mismo necesito hablar con Harry.

— _ Realmente has abierto los ojos… por fin.  _

Iba a matarla si no se callaba pronto o no decía de una vez lo que sabía. No podía enfadarse con ella. Era obvio la razón. Pansy se había pasado años a su lado, siendo su amiga y sin decirle las verdades a la cara, solo esperando a que él mismo se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con su vida al mentirse de esa forma. 

La quería por ello. 

— _ Está en la terminal 5A  _ —dijo al fin, después de unos minutos en completo silencio. Draco había creído que moriría de un infarto allí mismo—.  _ Es el traslador de las cuatro menos cuarto. No sé el destino, no me lo dijo, pero no creo que tenga mucha pérdida. _

Se tomó un segundo para asimilar las palabras de su amiga.

_ Terminal 5A. _

_ Cuatro menos cuarto.  _

La terminal 5A quedaba en la dirección opuesta. No debería de sorprenderle que el destino siempre estuviera en su contra pero así era. Le dio las gracias a una Pansy que había decidido que ahora era el mejor momento para decirle unas cuantas verdades y dio media vuelta, tropezando con una familia extranjera cargada de maletas a los muggle, y salió corriendo, sin importarle una mierda la retahíla de insultos que la acompañaban de fondo.

La familia era checa.

O algo así.

La terminal 5A está igual o más abarrotada que el resto de terminales. Al ser una de las originales, las comodidades mágicas son mínimas, ya que la zona no está preparada con las protecciones adecuadas. Aparta a un par de chavales, que están más pendientes de las pantallas de sus teléfonos que de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, y se estira todo lo que puede para alcanzar el panel informativo. 

Hay varios viajes programados para las cuatro menos cuarto. Quedan apenas unos minutos para que salga el primer traslador con destino MACUSA pero con dos paradas en Alemania y en Rusia. 

¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Ir hasta la zona 21 para ver quién o quiénes van a tomar ese traslador? ¿Va a hacer eso con todos hasta encontrar a Harry? No puede hacerlo, aunque quisiera, no le daría tiempo a revisar cada zona de embarque antes de que un auror o alguien de seguridad lo detuviera por «acciones inadecuadas». 

No puede simplemente lanzar un patronus o un  _ sonorus _ para llamar la atención de Harry. 

Está aterrorizado.

No es que no lo hubiera estado antes, cuando había recorrido medio aeropuerto, así había sido, pero es que ahora se sentía mucho más real. Harry estaba allí, en medio de esa multitud, a punto de desaparecer de su vida para siempre y sin saber que Draco por fin había dado un paso adelante. Puede que no quisiera saber nada de él, era más que probable, pero Draco no quería dejarlo marchar sin decirle la verdad.

Las palabras quemaban en su lengua.

Está asustado a niveles inimaginables mientras observa las salidas en el panel. Ha pasado de aceptar sus sentimientos, a esconderlos en lo más hondo de su corazón para así tener una oportunidad de seguir adelante, a volver a abrazarlos y a no querer soltarlos jamás. 

Esa snitch, guardada en su bolsillo, ahora mismo, es lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo y en pie en esa marea de personas. 

Está enamorado de Harry. Así de simple. Y no quiere perderlo. 

Nunca más.

A la mierda las tradiciones puristas. A la mierda la sociedad heteronormativa. A la mierda su matrimonio de conveniencia que lo único que había conseguido era amargarlos. A la mierda fingir ser quien no es. A la mierda pretender que era una etapa pasajera. A la mierda creer por un segundo que podía no ser feliz. A la mierda su padre y sus reglas. A la mierda su madre. A la mierda todo lo que simboliza ser un Malfoy, si eso significa ocultar su identidad. 

A la mierda el decoro y los buenos modales.

Harry se va y él ya está cansado de reprimirse. 

Lo llama a gritos. 

Sí, tan simple como eso: se pone a gritar su nombre porque, si está ahí, si todavía no se ha marchado al menos sabrá que ha ido a buscarlo y Harry, por el amor de dios, nunca se iría sin saber el motivo por el cual Draco se está poniendo en evidencia.

¿Verdad?

No puede estar seguro de nada ya. 

Cinco minutos después, Draco creía que acabaría afónico y que iba a dormir en los calabozos del Ministerio. El gorila de seguridad así se lo advirtió,  _ amablemente _ por supuesto, cuando se paró delante de sus narices. También que Harry no se encontraba allí o se había largado incluso después del espectáculo que había montado. Es decir, prácticamente todo el mundo allí había hecho un círculo a su alrededor.

Draco asintió de mala gana al gorila.

—Chico, vete a casa, anda, ese tipo, al que buscas, no está aquí.

—¿Podrían en Información…?

—Lo siento, chico.

Realmente parecía que lo lamentaba. El de seguridad le dio una sonrisa amable, aunque parecía una mueca más que una sonrisa, y se dirigió hasta los puestos de control. A su alrededor, la gente se había dispersado, para ellos, Draco era solo un entretenimiento, un mono de feria, no una persona con el corazón roto. 

Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla cuando lo reconoce. Era como si los planetas se hubieran alineado a su favor por fin. Estaba ahí parado, cerca de una máquina de refrescos y con un gorro color verde horrible para que nadie pueda reconocerlo, pero él lo hace. Draco siempre vería a Harry, ahora lo tenía claro. 

Incapaz de moverse, como si su cuerpo hubiera decidido dejar de escuchar a su cerebro, aunque estuviera suplicando para salir corriendo a los brazos del moreno, contuvo la respiración. 

Necesitaba reaccionar.

No podía.

Tragó saliva.

Fue Harry quien se acercó hasta él.

—Draco —le llama, como si no terminara de entender qué estaba pasando—. ¿Por qué gritabas? Merlín, qué susto me has dado.

—Te ibas.

—Sí. —Se ruborizó—. En realidad, no. Dejé que el traslador… No estaba seguro, yo… quería…

—La snitch.

—¿Qué? —Draco extrajo la pelotita dorado del bolsillo, Harry sonrió con pena—. Puede ser. Tal vez necesitaba atraparla una última vez antes de irme.

Draco negó con la cabeza, sin embargo, no apartó la mirada de la snitch.

—No, no necesitas atraparla —respondió un segundo después—. Ya la tienes, siempre la tuviste, ¿no es cierto?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás queriendo…?

Draco no le permite formular la pregunta. Le da igual lo que Harry pueda o no decir ahora mismo. Sabe que las palabras, especialmente si vienen de su lado, no servirán de nada en este momento. No quiere perderle, lo tiene claro, tampoco decir algo equivocado y que Harry decida que ya no quiere guardar la snitch. 

¿Y qué hacer cuando las palabras se atascan en tu garganta y te destrozan el corazón? 

Actuar. 

Es lo que debería de haber hecho en el mismo instante en que quiso salir corriendo, cuando tenía diecisiete años. 

Lo besa. 

No es un beso de película muggle. No hay fuegos artificiales ni corazones que se detienen. Draco no se ve capaz de darle un beso en condiciones, de esos que quitan el sentido y te dejan totalmente exhausto. Son demasiadas emociones juntas y al mismo tiempo, como para siquiera intentarlo. No, habrá tiempo para ese tipo de besos y para muchas otras cosas.

Opta por dejarse llevar, por echarse a reír, por llorar y por probar la piel de Harry al ver que este había decidido corresponder sus gestos. No solo besa sus labios, que saben tan bien como los recordaba, también sus mejillas ruborizadas, su barbilla, sus párpados, su nariz incluso. 

Cualquier trozo de piel disponible de su rostro.

—Draco, ¿qué…? —Vuelven a besarse, con más ímpetu—. No es que me queje, pero vas…

—Te quiero. —Un nuevo pico en los labios—. Te he querido siempre. ¡Quiero arriesgarme! ¡Todo me da igual excepto  _ nosotros _ ! ¡Permíteme que nos dé una oportunidad, Harry! No concibo una vida otra vez sin ti. No ahora, sé que he sido un idiota, pero no puedo… 

Hay más besos. Draco los necesita para seguir hablando, aunque lo que diga no tenga sentido para sus oídos, sabe que debe hacerlo. Tiene que vomitar todo lo que siente ahora mismo, si quiere que Harry se arriesgue con él de nuevo, y si se detiene, aunque solo sean unos segundos, para ordenar sus ideas, no podrá. 

—No será fácil, porque no soy fácil —rio—, pero quiero hacerlo. 

Harry sonríe y lo toma en brazos con suma dificultad, sabe que hay gente pendientes de ellos, que muchos no estarán de acuerdo con el escándalo que están montando, pero no les importa, porque están juntos.

Joder, están juntos.

Draco se abraza a su cuello, cuando Harry lo deposita en el suelo, y vuelve a besarlo. Más tarde no sabría decir quién de los dos profundizó el beso, no es que fuera importante, pero sí que le hizo desear con todas sus fuerzas fundirse en la protección de los brazos de Harry y no probar otra cosa que el sabor de sus labios. 

—Vámonos —gime contra su boca, Harry se muerde el labio—. Vámonos ahora mismo.

—¿A dónde?

—A donde tú quieras, Harry. ¡Al fin del mundo! Solo quiero estar contigo. Quiero ser feliz.

—Estás loco.

—Por ti. 

Harry soltó una carcajada, la cual no duró apenas unos segundos porque Draco había decidido que, si ahora aceptaba que era adicto a los besos de Harry, bien podría disfrutar de su adicción el resto de su vida y, por supuesto, eso significaba que no pensaba desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad.

_ A la mierda ser títeres de la sociedad. _

**__fin.**


End file.
